


Infra-Red

by autistic_zombie_boy



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vigilantes, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Garp is actually a good guardian in this, Gen, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Law is a flirt but can’t handle it if he gets hit on, Logic where putting on a costume makes you unrecognizable, Luffy is not nearly as oblivious as everyone thinks, M/M, Miscellaneous one piece antagonist thrown into the plot, Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sabo is exasperated, Same with Dragon, Secret Identities, Self indulgent as fuck like all my fics are, Trans Portgas D. Ace, Unsafe Binding Practices, also maybe some zolu but well seee, but don’t worry it’ll all make sense eventually, corrupt government, dark themes, gay idiots, i really want to stress this. Ace is a hot mess and he’s really reckless with his own safety, kinda. Like a cyberpunk aesthetic, minor Sabo/Koloa, strongly inspired by infamous second son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_zombie_boy/pseuds/autistic_zombie_boy
Summary: Ace has a decent thing going on. He works part time at Makino’s bar, his brothers are in college and their futures are bright, and he’s one of the most well known vigilantes this side of New World. Aside from a looming revolution, the World Governments corrupt superhero teams, his tainted bloodline, and that stupidly attractive Surgeon of Death flirting with him and flustering Ace to hell whenever they cross paths, everything is perfect.Law feels like he’s got a good grip on life, he’s going to a nice school part time, his foster father is still alive miraculously, and his team of vigilantes is one of the strongest around. Aside from the government not taking responsibility for Rosinante’s accident, his course work piling up because he can’t balance being a hero and a student, and the fact he’ll probably never actually get to know the man behind the mask of The Black Spade which means his love life is pretty much a joke, life’s alright.Too bad it fate has plans for the two of them, some that will turn both their worlds upside down.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 80
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a superhero LawAce au absolutely no one asked for but I wrote it for myself anyways!!! I’ve had this au in mind for a while and recently I replayed inFamous Second Son (again) and I really just got ~inspired~ to write this lmao,,, 
> 
> Um, fair warning though, this gets kinda dark at times? No darker than One Piece is in canon in my opinion, but I’m drawing some inspiration from DC comics (specifically Batman, Redhood, and Grendel for reference) along with the inFamous series, so there are mentions/references and allusions to human trafficking, child abuse, substance abuse, assault, violence, suicide/self harm, mental illness, and some other dark topics along those lines. Though there won’t be any scenes that go into heavy detail nor will most of them feature any main characters outside of the standard fight scenes/backstories. Even still, as these topics get mentioned often enough I feel like I should give out a heads up and I’ll probably give some warning at the beginnings of any chapters that feature any triggering topics.
> 
> Anyways!!! I hope that y’all enjoy!!!

A dark figure crept up a fire escape, halting at the third story. He crouched at the window and made quick work removing the screen, bleeding hands then silently slid the window open before slipping inside. 

Thick soled boots hit the bare floor where the carpet didn’t reach the wall, causing a dull thud to sound out in the otherwise quiet apartment. The figure winced behind his mask and stayed deathly still in a crouched position as he listened for any sign that they had woken anyone. 

When there was nothing but silence after several long minutes, the figure let out a quiet sigh and straightened to their full height, relieved he hadn’t woken anyone.

The last thing he needed was to wake the sleeping occupants inside. 

Mutely, he crept through the living room, stepping over school books and paperwork that had been left strewn across the floor. Making their way towards the bedrooms just past the kitchen. 

“You’re home late.” A voice spoke and the kitchen lights flicked on just as he passed by the doorway.

Barely muffling his shout of surprise, pointlessly trying to cover his mouth with a hand over his mask. Ace whipped around to stare wide eyed at his scowling brother, perched atop their kitchen island.

“Sabo,” Ace hissed, his voice barely above a whisper and he was ever so grateful that his mask covered his entire face, saving him from the embarrassment of having his brother see how scared he got, “what the hell?! What are you doing up so late?!”

“ _I_ should be asking _you that_ ,” Sabo was still scowling as he spoke, moving off of the kitchen island to walk towards Ace, “and you don’t have to whisper, Luffy is over at Zoro’s tonight. Now where have you been?”

Ace’s shoulders sagged at the news their younger brother wasn’t home. But his relief was short lived when he realized Sabo was seriously upset with him and he sighed, he knew full well it would be pointless to try and avoid this now so he just gestured towards his room, “I’ll tell you everything just… I need to get bandaged up…”

His knuckles were burning, he could taste blood on his tongue and he was pretty sure he might’ve cracked a rib or at least bruised one. How was he going to explain that to Makino tomorrow? Ugh, he’d figure something out.

Sabo’s face immediately softened and he nodded, “Right, I’ll get the first aid kit.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace discovered he had superpowers-- or devils powers to be more accurate-- when he was eleven years old. He had the powers of Mera, of the flame.

He discovered those powers when he stood in the burning wreckage of Gray Terminal, his body immune to the heat after the initial burns awoke the powers. He used those powers to drag his brothers to safety, leaving behind the smoldering hideout of the villain, Bluejam, and the smell-- the screams, the cries, of those trapped inside the inferno with no escape.

It was a nightmare and for a long time, Ace refused to use his powers because of what happened, what he ended up doing to save them. He told no one what really happened that night, how three children managed to be the sole survivors of the worst disaster to date in Dawn City, and the only person that knew about his powers had been Sabo. And Sabo promised not to tell a single soul. 

And he didn’t, he told no one, not shitty Gramps, not Makino or Dadan or Dragon, not even Luffy knew. 

It was their secret. Their only secret that they had never let Luffy in on.

And Ace was forever grateful for that and that was why, when at fourteen years old, when Ace started taking out criminals-- mostly saving people getting mugged or assaulted, but a few times he stopped a human trafficking schemes or drug trafficking and once he torched a serial… ‘killer’ that did some downright disgusting things to his victims, he was still alive but Ace made sure the man stayed in one place with a ring of fire until the actual authorities arrived-- the first and only person he told about it was Sabo.

Sabo hadn’t been happy with Ace’s decision to fight crime-- or as Sabo put it _“Put himself into dangerous situations like the reckless dumbass with a death wish he was.”_ \-- but he promised to keep quiet, so long as Ace came back home each night and didn’t hide any injuries from him.

So far he had kept good on those promises, he only ever ‘hid’ his injuries when he got home late and didn’t want to wake his brother up. But he always told Sabo exactly what happened the next morning when he could. And Sabo, to his credit, was never too mad about those incidents.

At seventeen, Sabo got a job working with Luffy’s dad for The Revolutionaries, a political group and news source that worked to inform the citizens of the corrupt government and the harmful practices done by the World Government’s very own army and ‘superhero’ teams. Sabo was also in school, studying political science and journalism. He also became quite-- read _extremely-_ \- talented at digging up information the World Government tried to hide or twist the truth about.

Sabo quickly became Ace’s main source of intel on who he should go after, what area’s he needed to patrol, and anything else. They were a deadly team, both of them had seen the worst of society and knew how little the World Government actually cared for anything other than lining their own pockets with money.

By twenty-one, once Luffy had started college at the same university Sabo had been at for the past three years while Ace had chosen to forgo a college career, instead he worked at Partys Bar and Grill as a waiter to support his siblings, they had a pretty good routine going. Ace would work weekday afternoons at Partys’, then weekend nights whenever Makino needed an extra hand and Dadan wasn’t available to help. Once his shifts were done, he’d suit up-- he had handmade his own gear with scrap items from a few junkyards and within the past year he had been getting new gear, specially made prototypes just for him, from his… ‘friend’ that he knew 100% was running an illegal weapons and armor forgery and trade under his garage but he refused to turn Kid in, the guy was solid enough not to fuck with innocent people after Ace kicked his ass a couple of time both in and out of custom, and now he mainly just provided for vigilantes and other less than legal crime fighters as well as fucking with any superheroes he didn’t like. After suiting up, he’d patrol the main crime spots for a while if Sabo had no leads, if Sabo did give him leads then he would check those out, but it was rare for him to have any actual leads for Ace to follow. It was hard enough to get any information from the World Governments airtight databases, and when Sabo did get any news it was mostly from events that had already happened and he was just uncovering a coverup. So any information Sabo could give Ace was mostly just things about the regular spending habits of Celestial Dragons and if they’ve changed locations for any illegal pickups of ‘merchandise’.

But occasionally, Ace would end up finding trouble without any help from Sabo.

And that’s how he ended up on his bed with his brother treating his hands after he had changed out of his gear and into a pair of comfortable sweats. 

“I can’t believe you wore your binder on patrol,” Sabo scolded, throwing a glare at Ace who just laughed tiredly.

“Oops,” Ace shrugged, “I was in a hurry, and I couldn’t get it off in time, you know how difficult it is to get out of that one.”

Sabo scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother’s excuse, but he didn’t say anything else as he continued to clean Ace’s split knuckles with a cotton bud. He finished cleaning one hand and grabbed the bandages before finally speaking.

“So,” He spoke softly, “What happened anyways? You usually don’t come home this…” Sabo casted a meaningful look towards the discarded gear on the floor, his body armor had a big fracture through the durable plastic of the chest piece, his cargo pants had several rips in the thick fabric, and his mask had been pretty messed up. Meanwhile his gloves were nowhere to be seen, he was going to have to pay Kidd another visit soon, he only had one backup outfit left, “This… messy.”

Ace didn’t answer his brother for a long moment, then let out a sigh, “I… I really bit off more than I could chew, ‘Bo…” He sounded so tired and he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the worry etched into his brother’s expression, “I thought it was just a normal bust, but turns out one of the Celestials had a… ‘shipment’ of ‘domestic workers’ that was being overseen by The Heavenly Demon and his team…” 

“Oh.” Sabo said, his voice tight as he knew exactly what Ace was talking about. The Heavenly Demon was the leader of one of the Celestial Dragons favorite ‘superhero’ groups. They played it up pretty well for the media, making it seem like they were the good guys but Ace knew better, and Sabo truly knew better as he really knew the in and outs of the nobles and higher ups of the government as he technically was one before he ran away and was disowned by his family before being adopted by Luffy’s father. 

They knew how much of a show the Celestial Dragons’ teams put on, twisting whatever truth they could so they would appear as heroes to the public. And worst of all was that it worked, not even the Marines could really do anything when it came to stopping the Celestial Dragons, and even if they could it wasn’t like their ranks hadn’t been soiled with greedy, power hungry individuals that used their position as a hero to get whatever they wanted.

And they were powerful too, regardless of how they got free passes to get away with murder, they were strong. Strong enough that many ‘villains’ couldn’t take them on without some serious firepower backing them. Groups like the Whitebeards and the Red-Haireds.

“What happened?” Sabo asked, because while his brother was strong, both in his physical strength and in his superpowers, he wasn’t strong enough to face a team on his own-- though he has tried to take on Whitebeard personally once or twice or really whenever he saw the old man, at this point it was more of a joke between them rather than an actual attempt on the man’s life, Sabo could never figure out how his brother managed not to get murdered but he was grateful Whitebeard was crazy enough just to laugh and brush Ace’s attempts at murdering him off-- and while he had been looking at forming his own team, eyeing a few potential members, he hadn’t quite yet figured out how to go about forming one and for the time being he was pretty content just being a lone vigilante. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t accept a helping hand now and then and… Well, he was pretty grateful for the one he got that night.

“The Hearts saved my ass, that’s what happened,” Ace grumbled bitterly. He was appreciative for the help but damnit! This wasn’t the first time The Hearts and their cocky, sarcastic and too suave for Ace’s sanity leader, The Surgeon of Death-- or Death as Ace had taken to calling him for short-- had saved Ace from trouble. To Ace’s credit, he had saved them more than a few times too, but Ace got into sticky situations far more often than they did. And he had his pride! He couldn’t keep letting that prick save him!

“Oh.” Ace didn’t have to look at Sabo to know his brother had on a smug grin.

“Shut up.” He snarled, face turning red.

“I didn’t say anything yet,” Sabo teased.

“I’m _warning_ you, Sabo.”

“Okay, okay,” Sabo relented, but he still had that smug grin-- ugh, Ace was so going to embarrass him in front of Koloa later-- as he went back to work fixing up Ace’s hands before moving to check on his ribs, determining Ace hadn’t cracked any but he really shouldn’t bind for a couple of days just so until he healed.

One perk of being a super powered was that he healed so quickly. Or maybe it was because he was a D.? Both?

Probably a combination of both because he really healed faster than Luffy but it seemed like he still didn’t heal nearly as quickly as shitty gramps or even Dragon did. 

Whatever, Ace really didn’t need to think about all that mess at that moment. He flopped back on his bed, ignoring the stray bandage roll that rolled into his face and the itchy towel they had only to make sure he didn’t bleed all over his bedding that irritated his sore back as he closed his eyes.

As Sabo was putting everything they didn’t use back into their first aid kit, he spoke, “hey, are you hungry?”

Ace lifted his head to look at his brother and shrugged, “Yeah? But I don’t really feel like cooking and I _do not_ want you to cook.”

Sabo slapped his leg and frowned in mock offense knowing full well he was somehow the worst cook out of the three of them, Luffy could somehow cook something edible, not _good_ but edible at least, and Ace was decently able to cook as he worked with Makino in the kitchen a lot and he had the most free time to learn how to cook, he couldn’t make anything super extravagant but he could cook. Sabo on the other hand? He could only barely cook meat without charring it or having it be too raw for consumption or just… downright disgusting.

“Hey!” He said indignantly, “I’m not that bad-- well…” he paused before shaking his head, “N-never mind… But I ordered take-out earlier when you weren’t home by 9 and you weren’t answering my texts so I thought ahead and ordered from that Chinese place you like.”

Ace grinned appreciatively at his brother, his stomach growling at the thought of food from his favorite takeout restaurant, “You’re the fucking best ‘Bo.”

“You know it.”

* * *

The next morning, Ace and Sabo were lounging on the old couch in their tiny living room. Sabo didn’t have a class that day and Ace had called in for work, telling Makino he wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t be able to come in, which he was sure she knew by now meant ‘I got into a fight or otherwise injured myself and my brothers aren’t letting me leave the house’ and he promised to pick up an extra shift next week, to which she told him not to worry about it and to rest. 

Some shitty TV show was playing for background noise with an annoying laugh track that almost drowned out the sounds of rain and cars that filtered in through a half open window. Sabo sat at the far end of the couch, with his laptop out and he was working on something, school or work Ace didn’t know, but Sabo was typing pretty enthusiastically which meant he was either emailing a shitty teacher or writing an article. Ace was stretched out on the couch, his feet propped up on the backrest so he could kick Sabo’s shoulder to annoy him, he had his phone in one hand, scrolling aimlessly through social media after he messaged Kid about picking up some new gear through on his work communicator that was back in his room, and an energy drink in the other. Kotatsu, his cat, was stretched out across his stomach, sleeping peacefully.

Ace didn’t know how long they were sitting there when their younger brother’s excited cheers echoed through the apartment hallway and the front door burst open shortly after.

“I’M HOME!!!” Luffy shouted and that was all the warning Ace and Sabo got before a blur of red, yellow, and blue jumped over the back of the couch, onto Ace. Kotatsu jumped out of the way, swiftly dodging Luffy’s knees as they came down on Ace’s stomach, and hissing at the boy for disturbing his nap as Ace groaned in pain and Sabo shouted as he was nearly kicked off the couch from the chaos.

“Luffy-“ Sabo tried to scold but Luffy was already talking a mile a minute about nothing that could be understood before taking a deep breath enveloping Ace in a bear hug.

“I didn’t see Ace yesterday!!” He practically shouted in his brother’s ear, squeezing the air out of Ace’s lungs.

“It’s good to see you too, Lu’,” Ace wheezed, patting Luffy’s shoulder with his hand that wasn’t still holding an energy drink, “but ya gotta get offa me, you’re hurting my ribs.”

Luffy immediately pulled back and was off the couch on his feet as Ace took a grateful breath and sat up. Luffy cocked his head to the side to actually look at his brother and Ace suddenly regretted only putting on a lounging bra that morning as his bruised side was in full view for Luffy to see.

“Nee… What happened to Ace?” Luffy’s voice was still neutral as he spoke, not displaying any worry or concern just yet.

“I got jumped on the way home,” Ace lied easily, it was one the many preplanned lies he had incase anyone asked any potentially incriminating questions and it was one he often used as they lived close to the ‘rough’ part of Dawn, where the city lines of Dawn and New World met with a bridge, making it easy for Luffy and Sabo to commute to school and work and for Ace to get into New World if he had any business there while still being close to Makino’s bar and Dadan’s family. So between Gray Terminal’s still active gang situation, Culbo’s many bandits, and Goa being chalk full of dickwads, it wasn’t hard to believe there was someone that would still try to jump one of the ex-terrors of Gray Terminal or that he could be jumped by someone that didn’t know their reputation.

“What… Did Ace handle it?” Luffy asked, but Ace knew what his brother was really asking.

_“Do we need to find them?”_

He might be an over protective big brother, but his younger brothers were just as fiercely protective of him right back.

“Nah,” Ace said, flashing his brother a reassuring grin, “I made sure they learned their lesson, don’t worry.”

Luffy’s face broke out into a smile as he cheered, “Ace is the coolest!!”

Ace just laughed as suddenly Luffy pulled back and sniffed the air, realizing he could smell food cooking and he took off towards their kitchen shouting about meat after making sure to give Sabo a hug too. The older brothers shared a smile and shook their heads, so used to Luffy’s antics.

Ace turned his attention to the other occupants of the room after Luffy disappeared into their kitchen, he could hear Sanji shouting at him but he ignored it in favor of greeting their guest.

Nami had sat down in one of their mismatched armchairs, Usopp in the other and Zoro was standing at the edge of the couch with Chopper at his side. All four of them were openly staring at the bruise, but Chopper was the first to speak.

“Did you go to a doctor?” He asked even though he already knew the answer, Ace rarely went to a doctor for anything short of being stabbed, shot, or a broken bone.

Still, Ace always felt a little guilty in these situations.

“... No,” he said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, “it was late and I didn’t want to bother anyone…?”

Chopper sighed, already turning to go get their first aid kit from the bathroom. For someone so young, he was already almost a medical expert, spending his free time studying under a doctor and he was actually only a grade behind Luffy despite being three years younger. And he had just started his first year at Grandline University in their medical program. Ace actually knew a guy in the same program, though he was a few years ahead, and he had asked Deuce to keep an eye on Chopper, make sure the kid wasn’t given any trouble.

“I’ll never understand how you three can get into so many fights,” Nami said, rolling her eyes and Usopp snorted in agreement. Along with Zoro, Nami and Usopp were some of Luffy’s oldest friends and by extension, the three of them had seen just how… chaotic their family was but Nami and Usopp had never really gotten used to the brothers habit of getting into fights at the drop of a hat. Zoro on the other hand was pretty similar to the brothers in that regard, still they had managed to catch him off guard with it a few times.

Ace laughed and eased back into the couch, “Hey, at least I didn’t start it this time!”

“This time,” Usopp pointed out under his breath which just caused Ace to laugh a little louder. In the kitchen they could hear Sanji physically kicking Luffy out and Luffy whining about being hungry as Chopper returned from the back with the first aid kit in hand, giggling behind his hand.

Ace’s life wasn’t prefect, but moments like this really made him wonder what he did to deserve the life he did live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Spade goes back to the docks to investigate the location of his run in with the Heavenly Demon before his appointment in the South Blue to pick up some new gear only to run into The Surgeon of Death who decides to tag along with The Black Spade on his errand.

Several days after his run-in with the Heavenly Demon and the Hearts, Ace decided to return to the docks where everything went down. He had to wait for Sabo to spend the night at Koloa’s place before he could return as his brother had been keeping a close eye on him like he usually did when Ace returned home seriously injured.

But with Sabo at his almost-girlfriend’s place and Luffy doing who knows what with his friends, Ace had the perfect opportunity to do some investigating before he had to pick up his new gear-- and return some of his ruined gear-- at Kidd’s in the South Blue City. He already given the ferry captain his bag containing the gear to stash away for him and he had just enough time to search around the abandoned docks that bordered the southernmost part of the East Blue before the night ferry would depart on its scheduled trips through the bay between the East and South Blues. 

Ace dropped down from one of the empty freight containers that lined the docks. An unlit warehouse, scorch marks marred its outer walls and the concrete ground, black soot that hadn’t yet been washed away by rain or maintenance created patterns of chaos and struggle. 

It was gorgeous in Ace’s opinion.

Especially when it was paired with the deep cuts in the concrete left by the Surgeons of Death’s swordsmanship and the faint blood spatter under the ash.

Macabre and gorgeous, he’d love to see their handy work in the daylight some time but he was afraid of getting spotted by the wrong person.

So for the time being, Ace would only have to appreciate their work in the dim light of a lone flood lamp and the faint lights that bled in from the rest of the city and harbor around him. 

“Surprised to see you here, Spade-ya,” Someone said from above him just as Ace crossed the threshold of the warehouse but Ace wasn’t really surprised by the voice, he had a feeling he’d be running into Death that night.

“I really don’t believe you are,” Ace called back, as he walked deeper into the seemingly empty warehouse, he could hear the other jump down from the upper walkway and land behind him. Not bothering to turn around to face the man, Ace continued speaking as he brought up a hand to adjust the night vision correctors on his goggles, “So I take it you’re here for the same reason I am?”

“Maybe,” Death said and Ace finally turned to face him, the way the flood lamp outside illuminated the other’s form, darkening his appearance apart from the glowing red-gold eyes of his half-skull mask, “Did you come to see me?”

Ace was thankful his mask hid most of his face as he felt himself turn red at the flirty tone Death used, he scoffed and looked away from the other, “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m here to find some answers.”

Death hummed, his steel toed boots clicking against the concrete floor as he approached Ace, stopping right beside him just barely avoiding brushing against him, “I wouldn’t get your hopes up about finding any, Spade-ya.”

Ace glances at him out of the corner of his eye, “Why’s that?”

“The Celestials sent their cleanup team already,” Death said, “stripped this place of any evidence of their purchases.”

Of course they did...

Well, at least that explained how fucking empty this place was, they didn’t even leave any lights. Only four walls, a walkway for a second level, and the doors were left where as a couple nights ago it was full of shipping containers full of whatever cargo the Celestials were importing.

“They couldn’t have cleaned up the outside too?” Ace scowled.

Death shrugged, “Why waste their own money when the city will clean it up for them in a few weeks.”

True, Ace agreed silently with Death’s logic. It wasn’t like the Celestials would do anything that wasn’t necessary to cover up their own asses.

Regardless of how well the Celestials cleaned up, Ace looked around a bit. Death had gone back to the entryway and he stood, arms crossed, leaning against the frame. Ace couldn’t tell if he was actually watching him or watching the bay because of Death’s mask hiding his eyes, but he swore he felt eyes on his back even if every time he looked back, Death was still facing straight ahead at the other side of the frame. 

“So,” Ace tried to make conversation as he crouched to inspect a discolored area of concrete just below a window, “where’s the rest of your team? It’s odd to see you without at least Polar Tang.”

“Came alone,” Death said, “they needed a break.”

Ace nodded, standing up when he concluded all he was looking at was a stain, nothing helpful. He circled the room, eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. When nothing managed to catch his attention he let out a sigh and walked back to Death.

“Nothing?” Death asked as Ace walked toward him, stopping in the enteryway in front of him.

“Nothing,” Ace confirmed with a shake of his head, “I don’t really know what I was trying to look for anyways.”

Death nodded and for a moment they just stood there, staring at each other before Ace suddenly felt his face heating up and he looked away, awkwardly running his fingers through his hair as a nervous stim. 

“What are you going to do next?” Death asked after a moment of just watching him.

“I’m picking up some gear in the South Blue,” Ace said, then added, “Why? Wanna tag along?”

Ace didn’t know what he was expecting when he asked that, he mostly asked it out of reflex, so used to asking his brothers the same thing without thinking, but he wasn’t expecting a smirk to form at Death’s lips and for him to take a step forward, leaning in close-- _too close_ \-- and say:

“Oh, I’d love to,” his warm breath against Ace’s ear, his voice low and teasing. It was so stupid how easy it was for Death to cause Ace’s brain to short circuit, making all logical thoughts disappear as he could only nod when Death pulled away, his face mere inches from Ace’s as his, his voice still soft, “As long as that’s okay with you?”

”Y-yeah,” Ace managed to croak out, his face was burning and he much to his embarrassment, his shoulders had already ignited with small flickering embers, “That’s fine with me.”

Death tilted his head, his ever present smirk turning more into a soft smile-- or maybe that was just what Ace wanted to see-- and he stepped back, extending his hand for Ace to take, “Let’s go then, hmm?”

“Al-alright,” Ace felt so dumb, fumbling over his words but as he placed his hand in Death’s, all his thoughts disappeared when Death gripped his head firmly, running his thumb across Ace’s knuckled once before turning to wordlessly lead Ace out of the warehouse.

* * *

  
  


“So you get your gear from Eustass-ya?” Law asked his companion for the evening. The Black Spade and him were on the roof of one of the many ferries offered for commute between neighboring Blues, below them other passengers could be heard meandering around, unaware that just above their heads were two of the most dangerous vigilantes known to the Blues and New World. 

And they would remain unaware as Spade apparently had connections with the ferry’s captain who was willing to give them both a free ride and keep quiet about it too. When questioned, Spade simply shrugged and said the captain wanted to repay him for something and left it at that before stretching out on the roof, a black bag under his head that was being used as a pillow held the gear he was taking to Kid, as stare up at the black sky, no stars visible due to the light pollution from the city.

“Yup,” Spade said, his voice slightly distorted behind his mask, almost sounding as though he was speaking through radio interference but not quite the same as that, “we’ve got a bit of a deal going.”

“Yeah?” Law felt a spark of jealousy form but he ignored it, he knew full well Kid had been in a relationship with his partner since middle-school, long before Spade had even came on the scene as a vigilante  _ and _ Spade didn’t match Killer’s appearance in the slightest unless Killer somehow knew how to shape shift and Law doubted he was a shapeshifter that also had flame powers. It was rare enough for a person to have one power and it was nearly unheard of for someone to have two outside of specific circumstances.

“Mmhmm,” Spade hummed, “He makes me gear and I test out his prototypes for new stuff he’s working on in the field.”

“So he uses you as a lab rat?” Law quirked an eyebrow despite Spade not being able to see it, “A little reckless, don’t you think Spade-ya?”

Spade just snorted and shrugged, “Yeah? But I mean… No less reckless than my amatuer ass trying to make gear that’s not half as good as what he gives me, plus this way I don’t have to pay for it or the materials when I need new gear.”

Law huffed in agreement but didn’t further the conversation. Instead he leaned back against the short flag pole of the ferry, he watched Spade from behind his mask, his eyes sliding from the others face, down to the faintly glowing orange emblem, a spade in the shape of a flame in the center of his black body armor clad chest. 

The Black Spade’s mark had to be one of Law’s favorite emblems. 

Mostly because of  _ who _ wore it, but also just aesthetically it looked nice. 

Especially when it was burned into the ground or blazing across a battlefield in a deadly display of power by Spade or beside Law’s own heart-shaped golden emblem in news reports about their team-ups.

Law eventually tore his eyes away from the other and looked towards the water, in the distance he could see the New World’s city lights along the coast and occasionally he’d spot a boat or two but other than that the water was mostly empty. The salty air filled his lungs, cold wind unable to chill him with Spade so close to him, and the soft humming that left Spade as they idly just existed in each other’s presence.

It wouldn’t be long until they reached the South Blue now.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kid was… Not happy with the tattered remains of gear that Spade deposited on the workbench in the secret basement of the garage.

“What the fuck did you do, Spade?!” Kid glared at the masked vigilante and started sifting through the broken gear in search of anything salvageable, “I thought you only got attacked once? What the fuck?! How did you do this in one fight?!”

Spade just shrugged and sat on one of the many benches in the second basement level of Kid’s garage, “I did, the rest is stuff I broke other times.”

Law just rolled his eyes in fond amusement at Spade’s nonchalant reply and Kid’s cursing as he took a seat beside Spade, he took a quick look around the room and noted that Kid had remodeled it since the last time Law had been by.

On the outside, Kid’s garage wasn’t all that eye catching, it looked like the average metal garage. It stood in front of a scrap yard on the eastern-most coast of the South Blue and even most of the frequent customers during day hours tended to be just as average as the garage looked.

But when the sun set, that’s when the  _ actual _ customers started to pay Kid a visit for his work.

Law wasn’t exactly sure how many people Kid and his team made gear for, nor did he know who all Kid would make gear for but he knew some of the customers that Kid got frequently aside from Law’s own team and Spade. And he knew Kid really didn’t care who used his gear so long as they paired him a pretty Beli and didn’t piss him off.

That meant Kid supplied gear to everyone from low ranking heroes to vigilantes and even to villain teams like The Beasts and if the rumors were true, the Red-Hairs and the Whitebeards and even some Marine teams. But those were just rumors with no real evidence, nothing more than talk that circulated amongst the supers.

Still, even if all the rumors weren’t true, Kid supplied gear to an impressive amount of people. It was a miracle the man had never gotten caught or… “taken care” of by the Marines.

But Kid apparently had a plan if any of his customers ever tried to rat him out.

One, all customers Kid made gear for were required to sign a contract stating that they would not relieve his business to any authority, if in the event they had been coerced into ratting him out they were instructed to go to a garage in the western area of the South Blue and wait for Killer. What happened when Killer got there no one knew, only because they hadn’t had to take that precaution yet. 

Two, all customers would be revealing their citizen identity to Kid the moment he agreed to make gear for them. No one else on his team knew any of their customers identities, but in the event that they had been ratted out, all Kid had to do was send one little message to his team and the entire world would know each and every one of his customers secret identities  _ and _ they would be informed of  _ who _ forced him to leak their identities within twenty-four hours.

That alone was enough of a threat to keep everyone’s mouths shut. Having one’s secret identity leaked was bad enough, but having who knows how many villains, vigilantes, and heroes knowing you forced their identity to be leaked? You’d have to either be desperate or a complete idiot to do that.

“How did you even burn this?” Kid held up a piece of ruined gear that Law could only assume had been a glove, “It’s fireproof! Fireproof, Spade!”

“Well apparently it wasn’t fireproof enough,” Spade said dryly.

Kid glared at him before dropping the gear on the table, growling under his breath as he moved across the room. Kid moved with purpose as he went through the room, looking through the tables piled high with half-finished projects and tools in search of something only he could find through the organized chaos of his own workshop.

“What about you, freak,” Kid called from across the room, “Why are you here?”

“Just tagging along, Eustass-ya,” Law said, unbothered by Kid’s name calling at this point, “But if you have anything for me, I’ll gladly take it off your hands…” then he paused before adding with a smirk, “or should I say hand now?”

Kid pulled his head out of the locker he was looking through just to glare at Law, “Watch it Dr. Creepy, I will gut you.”

Law just smirked, hearing Spade chuckle beside him. It hadn’t been long since Kid had tried to fuck with Red-Hair and lost his arm, but Kid seemed to be taking it in stride. He already had a new prosthetic that worked well with his powers and it seemed that his pride had needed a lot more healing than his body after that battle. 

Kid walked back to them with an armful of gear in one arm and a mannequin head held by the prosthetic one, it had a shiny new mask on it. He set the mannequin down on the workbench and picked through the clothing before tossing Law a belt.

“Try this out for me,” Kid said, “It should be sturdier for your sword than the one your using,” then he turned to Spade without waiting for Law to reply, “Now, I’ve got some new prototypes for you to try, specifically the mask I wanted to try something new but I don’t know who it’ll fit.”

Law took that as a que for him to leave, so wordlessly he got up with the belt in hand, catching Spade glance at him and nod as he left. He didn’t go far, just outside the door to the workshop so Spade wouldn’t have to worry about Law seeing him without his mask. He leaned back against the wall next to the door, on either side of him were stairs, one leading up and one leading down. The ones going up were to the ‘regular’ basement for the garage, it held nothing more than junk strategically placed to fool anyone that may stumble into it. While the ones heading down lead to more workshops and a secret base for Kid and his team as well as a hidden entrance for any vehicles Kid’s team would be commissioned to work on.

Behind him, Law could hear Kid talking Spade through each new piece of gear and Spade’s occasional questions about the pieces. Law couldn’t help but scowl when Kid told Spade to remove his mask to try on the new one, jealousy formed in the pit of his stomach no matter how much he told himself how stupid he was being.

“Damn, what happened to your face?” Law heard Kid exclaim, “I thought you said the mask stopped-“

“It did,” Spade cut him off, his voice sounding foreign to Law’s ears without the radio-like interference to disguise it, but Law found he  _ really _ enjoyed the sound of Spade’s true voice, “I got this when you-know-who decided to wake me up by jumping on my bed and kicking me in the face on accident…”

Kid laughed, “I’m never more thankful to be an only child than when I hear stories about your brothers…”

Spade laughed back, but his voice was soft with fondness as he spoke, “They are a couple of pains in the ass for sure but I don’t know what I’d do without them around…”

Law felt yet another spark of jealousy, though it was overpowered by how much he adored the fond tone Spade used and his new discovery about a piece of Spade’s life. He never knew the other had siblings. 

The more he learned the more he longed for a chance to learn more about who was under Spade’s mask.

Though he knew that longing was pointless and dangerous.

The Black Spade and The Surgeon of Death may know each other, they may trust each other and call one another an ally or even a ‘friend’ to some degree, but Spade would never meet Law, not really, and Law would never meet whoever hid behind Spade’s mask. 

Still, Law couldn’t help but wonder who that person was. Would he be similar to Spade? Or completely different? Was Spade just a character to whoever excised under the mask? Or maybe it would be the other way around?

He hoped they were at least a little similar to each other, part of Spade’s charm was his hair-trigger temper and his ability to go from a horrifying force of nature to a calming presence for scared citizens that got caught in the fray of a fight in a blink of an eye. Law was intrigued by the other’s confidence and recklessness he displayed during fights initially but he fell for the flustered threats that Spade blurted out as his shoulders sparked with flames whenever Law teased and flirted with him and his caring, protective nature to those that needed defending.

Law let out a deep sigh and let his head fall back against the wall, he couldn’t believe he was this weak.

“Bad day?” A voice to Law’s left brought him out of his thoughts.

Law blinked an eye open to see Killer standing at the top of the stairs beside him, his face masked as it always was and his arms full of miscellanies scrap parts. 

“Not really,” Law said, “Just a lot on my mind. How are you, Killer-ya?”

Killer shrugged, “I’m alive, that’s all I can say. Kid got a customer? Or did he just piss you off>”

Law nodded, “Black Spade-ya needed new gear. I tagged along,” Law couldn’t be certain but he swore he saw Killer’s posture change a bit at that and he narrowed his eyes to observe him, “What?”

“Nothing,” Killer said quickly, a little too quickly to not be suspicious, as he shook his head, but before Law could question him further, Killer started up the stairs leading to the upper garage, “I got work, so I’ll see you around, Law,” he called over his shoulder, then paused on one of the steps and added, “And good luck!”

Before Law could ask what the fuck Killer meant by that, the door beside him opened and Spade stepped into the stairwell beside him, still speaking to Kid.

Law’s attention immediately switched to focus on Spade, his eyes roaming appreciatively over Spade’s new gear. His new gear had short sleeves instead of the previous three quarter ones, exposing his strong arms littered with freckles. His pants hadn’t changed much but now the holsters on his belt had moved down to his thighs and the pouches on his belt were a bit bigger while not being obnoxiously big. 

“Now,” Kid said, forcing Law to tear his attention off of spade, “If the shirt causes any breathing issues I need to know right away, it shouldn’t but with a new material like this one I need feedback. Same with the mask, any issues with breathing I need to know ASAP. Again problems, let me know ASAP.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Spade gave him a wave of dismissal, turning on his heel and Law could finally see his new mask, the piece over his mouth was a deep scarlet, vents on the sides had a slight orange glow, and the goggles over his eyes were framed in black like before but now had orange glass instead of the previous blue, “I’ll tell ya, don’t worry Kid.”

“You better,” Kid scowled, “I don’t need another call from _Blue_ cause you came home with respiratory issues _again_.”

Spade made a noise that sounded like he wasn’t really paying much attention to Kid anymore, instead he glanced at Law. Kid shook his head and faced Law as well.

“What about you?” He asked, “Need anything else tonight.”

Law shook his head, “Like I said before, Eustass-ya, I just came to tag along.”

“Alright,” Kid looked back at Spade, “Well, I guess that’s it. I’ll hear back from you next week about your opinions if there aren’t any issues.”

“Yup,” Spade was already climbing the stairs, “Later, Kid.”

Law gave a quick goodbye to Kid as well before following after Spade up the dark stairwell. He could barely see the other’s silhouette in the dark, he would have been completely invisible if it weren’t for the faint orange glow most of his gear gave off. 

Once they reached the top stair, Spade pushed the door open, not the one to the regular garage basement, but the one that would let them outside without having to go through the garage. Another, shorter, staircase was all they had to climb before the cold air of the night hit Law as he took in a deep, appreciative breath.

The city air wasn’t great, but it felt a lot better than breathing in the mildly stale air of a basement, no matter how much Kid tried to make sure the ventilation system was top quality, the air always felt a little too recycled for Law to stand for long periods of time.

“Huh,” Spade said as soon as Law shut the door behind them, his head was tilted up at the sky which was just starting to lighten with the morning, “I guess we were in there longer than I expected, sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t sweat it, Spade-ya,” Law said, walking behind Spade and leaning down slightly so he could whisper into the other’s ear, “I wouldn’t want to spend my night any other way.”

Spade immediately reacted to that, the tips of his ears turned bright red and flames licked at his shoulders, following the nonsensical pattern of his freckles along with the tips of his hair. 

“Stop that!” Spade snapped, practically jumping away from Law, one hand coming up to cover the ear Law spoke in, his exposed skin was still flickering with flames across his freckles.

“Stop what?” Law asked, feigning innocence as he put his hands into his coat pockets, “I was just letting you know how much I appreciate spending time with you, Spade-ya.”

Spade looked entirely unconvinced at that, looking away from Law, “Yeah, right.”

For a moment they stood in silence, only the constant hum of electricity from the garage and the distant sounds of the South Blue waking up with the morning sun cut through their silence. With the sun just starting to rise they didn’t have much time left together before they would need to part ways. Still, Law wanted to take a moment to appreciate this moment. It was rare that Law would see Spade outside of the pitch black of the night, the only light available coming from street lamps and the city’s light pollution or under the harsh, fluorescent lights of warehouses and criminal hideouts they would occasionally storm together but now?

Now, Spade looked breathtaking in natural light.

The faint rays of the rising sun illuminated Spade from behind, giving him an almost ethereal glow. His hair took on an orange-ish tint Law had never noticed before. His dark skin spattered with freckles and marred with scars, worn so proudly, they were trophies from the battles he had fought-- he had won. 

Law almost wished he could take a picture, but he would have to settle with committing this scene to memory.

The Spade let out a sigh and turned back to Law.

“Well,” He said, his voice a bit softer than before, “I guess it’s time we part ways, huh?”

Law shamelessly hoped that the edge to Spade’s voice was that of disappointment, he wanted Spade to be just as sad to part ways as he was. Wholly and selfishly, Law wanted Spade to feel the same way. 

But he didn’t say that, instead he nodded and looked out at the city, “I guess it is,” He looked back at Spade, offering him a smile, “Until we meet again, Spade-ya?”

He couldn’t tell because of the mask, but Law liked to think that Spade smiled back as he nodded.

“Until next time. Stay safe, Death.”

“You too, Spade-ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy!! Law got a proper introduction!!! 
> 
> I hope y’all liked this chapter!!! It was a bit more world building than it was plot driven but the main plot will kick up soon!! I’ve really got nothing else to do at the moment so I’m just kinda... writing a lot lol so I’ll probably have the next chapter done soon
> 
> Stay safe y’all!!! Until next time!!! Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace decides to investigate a recent string of strange attacks in poorer neighborhoods of the East Blue, after a few nights of staking out for nothing he finally gets lucky one night when Death decides to join him. But when he comes face to face with the assailant, he’s left with far more questions than answers. 
> 
> He’s really gonna have to have a talk with Sabo about this and see if he any answers, in the meantime it looks like Ace is gonna have to keep an eye out for any other strange activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: the actual plot starts!! Well kinda...

Ace yawned behind his mask, his body was aching from crouching in his hiding place for so long but he wasn’t about to move and relieve his tense muscles just yet.

It was nearing 4am, six hours after Ace had gotten off of his shift at Partys Bar, and about five and a half hours since he had gotten changed into his gear and had staked out his spot on a fire escape in a shitty area of the East Blue. He sat through a light rain shower, his legs cramping to hell, and Sabo blowing up his phone to check on him. But he refused to move an inch until he either caught who he was waiting for or the sun rose. Whichever came first.

For the past week or so there had been reports of assaults near nightly throughout the East Blue, particularly in the more impoverished areas, and while that itself wasn’t news as the East Blue was riddled with minor crime, what caught Ace’s attention was that the suspect for each assault appeared to be the same person. And it was only assault, no muggings, just roughing a victim up a bit before disappearing if the victim cried out for help or someone stumbled onto the scene. The worst injury that had come of it so far had been a broken arm but other than that the victims were mostly fine albeit shaken up. 

It was weird.

Especially considering the perpetrator only seemed to target large, and typically threatening-appearing men walking the streets alone, usually to or from work or after night drinking. Those men who looked as though they could handle a fight in a back alleyway. Not the typical victims of crimes like this but Ace couldn’t say he wasn’t a little relieved to hear that the more helpless citizens living in these areas were safe for now. He didn’t really _like_ anyone getting assaulted if they were undeserving, but considering most of the men that had been attacked could handle themselves for the most part, he’d rather they be the targets rather than someone unable to fight back at all. 

Another weird thing was the description of the attacker, the police assumed that the first victim-- and the one with the worst injury so far-- had been drunk off his ass when he got attacked and was just spouting nonsense about what happened to him. The person that brought him in hadn’t seen the attacker clearly but they saw them leaving which was probably the only reason the man didn’t get thrown in jail for assault or just waved off as some drunk that injured himself. It was only after the fifth case did the police start to take it seriously.

And honestly, Ace didn’t really blame the cops for their dismissal at first.

Like he said, it was pretty fucking weird as far as crime went in the East Blue. 

It made _no fucking sense._

Sabo brought up the assaults the moment the police managed to connect the dots that the five different instances, in five different locations throughout the East Blue, were all actually connected and done by the same person. 

* * *

_“I’m telling you, Ace, it’s fucking nuts and the police are doing nothing!”_ Sabo said one day, Ace had stopped by Sabo’s work with lunch for his brother and Sabo had forcible drug him into his office and triple checked to make sure they were alone before pulling up some police reports on his laptop, _“Five different accounts in less than a week all over the East Blue. All victims are male, over thirty, no major criminal records, usually on their way home at around 2-6am. In all cases expect for the most recent, there is only once victim, this last case being the exception when two coworkers were walking home together and were both attacked. Each victim reports it happened fast, before they even knew what was happening it would be over. All reports state that the attacker was ‘over eight feet tall, gray-purple in color, and looked like a deformed shark-‘“_

_“Wait? A shark?”_ Ace had asked, his interest piqued as it sounded like a fishman, a human that had been mutated through science _centuries_ ago, usually they had the ability to shapeshift into aquatic humanoids much like how minks could shapeshift into humanoid mammalians, and they were powerful-- The Whitebeards had one or two on their team and the Marines had a few as well-- but he hadn’t heard of any new fishmen heroes or villains, and they were usually quiet the buzz for a while, especially in the East Blue where fishmen rarely popped up.

_“Yes. A shark.”_ Sabo said, tugging Ace over so he could better see the laptop screen, _“A shark, one account stated that it looked like they had a gaping wound on its chest but couldn’t be sure. As of now, it appears that the attacker isn’t repeating locations for attacks nor does it appear that they are or have committed any assault cases outside of the East Blue.”_

_“That why this hasn’t been on the news yet?”_ Ace asked, scowling at the locations listed, they were all too close to Foosha for his comfort.

_“Probably,”_ Sabo answered, _“But listen, I think whoever is behind these attacks is getting bolder. The first few attacks were in the middle of pretty much empty neighborhoods, and early in the night when it was mostly drunks heading home. Now they’re attacking people in more populated areas, later in the morning when it's more people heading home from work or heading to work, and if the last case is an indication they might start attacking groups of people_ **_or_ ** _not stopping with just roughing up their victims.”_

_“Yeah…”_ Ace nodded, knowing full well where Sabo was going with this and he was already game for whatever his brother had planned, _“So what are we gonna do about it?”_

* * *

Sabo had flashed him a grin before pulling up a map of the East Blue, markers indicating each attack with the dates, times, and victims of each one. He explained that he was trying to figure out the location of the next attack as it appeared improbable for Ace to manage to arrive on the scene of an attack before their target fled if he weren’t already on the scene. That all made sense to Ace, but looking at the map he couldn’t figure out a damn thing that each location had in common besides being in an area where the majority of residents were below the poverty line.

But Sabo did see a pattern and he implored Ace to look a little closer. Look at each area and see if he could remember anything. 

That’s when he saw it. Each location had once been some sort of criminal hangout, whether it was a drug den, a pickup location, or an actual hideout, they were all places Ace had taken down criminals which resulted in the surrounding area going from the slums to just being a poor neighborhood. 

And that was how after a couple more attacks-- resulting in the injuries of six more men, a group of four and another pair had been attacked so whoever it was had been getting more bold or more reckless-- and failed stakeouts, Sabo said he _finally_ figured out the pattern and sent Ace to the coordinates for where he promised the next attack would be.

Ace took his brother's word and promised to give Sabo an earful for making him sit out in a cramped location all night for the third night in a row if nothing happened again.

But at 4:38, something did happen.

Not what he was waiting for, but nonetheless something did happen and Ace had never been so grateful for something to distract him from the boredom of a stakeout.

Ace didn’t even hear him approach but he heard a faint whisper of a familiar phrase and suddenly the lighting above him was blocked out by a shadow as the fire escape he sat on was bathed in a blue-ish hue, it shifted under him, the boxes discarded outside the window that he was using for cover disappeared and Ace could feel a presence behind him.

He tilted his head back to see Death standing over him, before the other could speak he brought a finger up to his mask in a shushing signal and motioned for him to sit down. Death sat down silently and looked out at the street Ace had been watching for the past few hours before whispering so softly Ace could barely hear him.

“What are you doing, Spade-ya?”

Ace waited a moment before responding, unsure how to explain what he was doing without telling the entire story so he hoped Death wouldn’t ask too many questions, “there have been some attacks lately and I’m gonna put a stop to them. My…” he paused again, unsure what to call Sabo seeing as he didn’t know if he should just out right say his brother, “My source has been following the attacks and figured out this is probably where the next one is going to be.”

Death nodded, he raised a hand to signal to an adjacent rooftop where Ace could spot a white blur just before it ducked down behind the ledge.

“Do you mind if we stick around to help?” He asked, turning his head back to face Ace.

If it were anyone else, Ace would have told them to fuck off and that he could handle it on his own but…

Death really wasn’t anyone else and Ace didn’t mind _his_ company, so he nodded. 

“Yeah, just stay quiet. And move the boxes back, those were my cover.”

“Of course, Spade-ya.”

Ace had to force himself not to jump when Death settled beside him, shifting into a more comfortable position and consequently pressing against Ace’s side, his arm across Ace’s back as he gripped the metal railing of the fire escape above Ace’s head. The fire escape rearranged itself back and forced Death to be a little too close for Ace’s sanity.

But he did _just_ ask for this so he couldn’t really complain even if he felt like he was internally combusting and his body temperature was slowly climbing.

Death had to feel that right?

Ace knew it was obvious, he was practically a human furnace. But Death didn’t say anything or acknowledge the heat, instead choosing to lift his other hand up to signal his team and then turning to watch the street silently with Ace who was finding it hard to focus on his mission all of a sudden.

Ace didn’t know if he wanted something to happen soon or if he’d be fine with nothing happening that night.

Before he could figure that out though, the sound of voices approaching pulled him out of his own head and on the sidewalk he could see a pair of shadows approaching the mouth of the alley. This was the first sign of life he’d seen all night-- actually of all the nights he had been staking out really-- aside from Death and the Hearts so he held his breath as a pair of men came into view.

This could be it. This could be what he had been waiting for for the past couple nights.

Ace refused to let his guard down as he searched for anything suspicious.

As if on cue, a sudden movement from the shadows of the alleyway caught his attention, at the other end of the alley Ace could see the shadows shifting around a storm drain.

He couldn’t even get Death’s attention before the grate shot off the storm drain, landing with a loud clang on one of the rooftops, and a blur shot past their hiding place towards the unsuspecting men.

Ace didn’t think twice before he vaulted himself over the side of the fire escape just as twin screams rang out, his body shifting between flesh and flame as his feet hit the ground, propelling himself towards the hulking figure blocking the entrance of the alleyway. Closing his fist, Ace let his arm become engulfed in flames before punching the air and releasing a fireball before the assailant could even turn around to see him coming.

They let out an unworldly shriek as the fireball connected in the middle of their back, throwing them forward, over the two men and into the street with the force of the blow.

Behind him, Ace could hear Death shouting orders at his team but he couldn’t focus on that when the fishman got up from the ground.

Ace actually had to pause to take in what he was seeing. They were definitely a fishman but they looked... _wrong._ They lacked hair, and their joints looked like they were set at an angle, their back hunched over, boney vertebra looked close to ripping through their skin. They were only clothed in a stained and tattered pair of pants, no shirt or shoes in sight. 

Their head suddenly snapped back, staring at Ace from over their shoulder, neck at an unnatural angle.

Large yellow eyes, pupils nothing more than slits, focused on Ace. Their mouth open wide as they panted, rows of razor sharp teeth on display, spittle flying from their mouth mixed with blood. And most notable, a saw-like nose bent at almost a ninety-degree angle in the middle of their face.

He had never seen a fishman look like that. 

Ace wasn’t sure what he was really seeing but he was gonna fight them regardless.

Both of his hands caught fire as he shifted his stance to attack-- of the corner of his eye he could see Death doing the same, his sword drawn and ready. The fishman’s pupils dilated and they shifted as well, and they shot forward and…!

_Fled?!_

Webbed hands hit the asphalt, sending chunks into the air as the fishman darted right between Ace and Death. Ace’s body reacted before his mind could and he spun on his heel, taking off after the fishman, Death not far behind him. The fishman launched themself up the side of a building, heading towards the Bay Area.

Sabo was right about the fishman hiding out in storm drains, and he was right that they didn’t leave the way they showed which explained why the police couldn’t track them down.

Ace let his body shift into flames, easily moving through the outside vent and through the vents onto the rooftop. As he shot out of the air vent, he could see the fishman jumping onto another building. Behind him he could hear Death’s shout and a bubble expanded around the buildings, shifting to Death’s will.

But he paid little mind to what Death was doing, already sprinting after the fishman, letting his body shift between flame and flesh as he leaped across the gap between the buildings. The fishman took a glance over their shoulder, once their eyes spotted they were being followed-- no doubt something they weren’t used to after fleeing a crime scene-- they let out a roar of frustration and swung their arm out as if swiping the air.

With the fishman’s swing, the few puddles left on the rooftop from rain earlier in the night came to life. Tiny pellets of water shot from the puddles, right at Ace and Death, fast enough and with enough force behind the attack to tear through the exposed skin of Ace’s arms.

It felt like he just got sprayed by a fucking pressure washer instead of being splashed by some puddle water.

Ace had _never_ seen a fishman able to manipulate water they weren’t touching. And he had fought _a lot_ of fishmen.

_How did this situation just get weirder?!_

While the two vigilantes were distracted, the fishman took that opportunity to run, jumping onto the next building and taking off.

Ace cursed under his breath and took off after them, Death matching his pace. While Ace turned to flame to boost himself across the wide gaps between the buildings so he didn’t have to correct himself once he landed, Death reformed the buildings to his needs as he ran, changing the concrete walls into bridges or floating stepping stones for himself that corrected themselves back to their original forms after he was done with them.

They chased the fishman across the rooftops, into increasingly less populated areas of the neighborhood until they reached the cusp of the bay harbor area. The fishman leaped from the roof, they were probably planning to escape via the ocean but they didn’t count on the bay being blocked off, so they tried to weave through the shipping container.

With the fishman obviously not sure where they were going and not used to being pursued by anyone actually capable of keeping up with them, they were also quickly running out of stamina. It didn’t take too long for the two of them to corner the fishman in the maze of shipping containers.

When Death got close enough, he expanded the bubble-like aura around them, rearranging the shipping containers to completely close in on them and the fishman.

The fishman whipped their head around wildly, looking for any means of escape, shrieking when they couldn’t find any before throwing themself at one of the walls in an attempt at making an escape.

“What are you doing?” Ace asked, his hands were coated in fire, ready to attack if necessary, but it seemed that Death had other plans. It was odd of him not to just… take care of an enemy once they were cornered and close enough for Death to dismember and Ace… didn’t like this one bit. First a weird fishman acting fucking _feral_ and now Death was acting odd, he hoped it was just because Death had a plan and not anything weird.

“I want to try to question-“ Death started, but was cut off when the fishman figured they couldn’t escape and decided their best course of action was to attack.

They both barely dove out of the way, away from each other, as the fishman let out another unworldly shriek and launched themself at them. The fishman couldn’t stop their forward momentum and managed to embed their teeth into the shipping container that was behind Ace and Death.

The fishman pulled away from the shipping container just as Ace and Death turned to face them, taking a good chunk out of it before spitting it out. 

“Ya’know,” Ace looked over at Death, “I don’t think you’re gonna get many answers.”

Death let out a huff of a laugh, nodding, “You might be right, Spade-ya.”

The fishman wasted no time attacking them again, this time going after Ace only with a howl of rage. 

Ace grinned, throwing cinders from his fingers at the fishman’s face when they got close enough, causing them to shout and claw at their eyes. Taking the opening, Ace jumped over the fishman, using their head as a boost as he flipped over them.

He ignited his foot on fire and planted a solid kick square between the fishman’s shoulder blades as he came down, knocking them off balance as he kicked off of them. Before they could even regain their sense of balance, still reeling from the blow to their eyes and back, Ace landed behind them, crouched low to the ground and swept his leg under the fishman’s.

Once the fishman hit the ground, Death made his move.

In a fluid sweep of his arm, he unsheathed his sword and flicked the blade in their direction. Ace knew that move well, but he wasn’t afraid of being caught in Death’s path of destruction.

The man was masterful when it came to his powers. And Ace could only watch in awe as the fishman’s body was lifted into the air before being dismembered at the joints with surgical precision that earned him the title of the Surgeon of Death.

The fishman’s arms came apart at the elbows and the legs at the knees, bending at an unnatural angle before coming clean off.

No blood was spilt, but the fishman still screeched as they were torn apart by a man standing fifteen feet away.

Ace had never figured out if it hurt to get dismembered by Death that made people scream or if it was the shock that caused them to cry and beg. Death had only given Ace a shrug and a smirk when Ace asked after they had ran into each other a few times, saying he didn’t know himself but offering Ace a demonstration-- an offer that Ace turned down immediately.

Honestly, Ace hoped he never found out from first hand experience.

Death motioned with his hand and watched in satisfaction as the fishman writhed midair, their disembodied arms separating further at the hands and finger knuckles. Chest heaving with the effort to regain a sense of self as they were taken apart piece by piece. It wasn’t long before their eyes rolled up into their skull and their body went limp.

Satisfied with his work, Death snapped his fingers and the fishman’s body reattached itself before crumpling to the ground. The shipping containers around them re-organized themself back to their original positions as Death approached Ace.

Silently, Death extended a hand to help Ace up from where he was still crouched on the ground. Ace gratefully accepted the hand and pulled himself up. 

Ace looked to the fishman still on the ground, their chest heaving though they were still unconscious. Now that he had a clear view, Ace’s eyes were immediately drawn to the red mark on their purple-gray chest, his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at it and he pulled his hand from Death’s grip so he could approach the fishman.

“I swear I’ve seen that mark before…” He muttered, Death stood behind him and looked over at the fishman’s chest. It looked… almost like a ball of fire or a sun but the skin had been torn and scarred right through it, obscuring the picture almost completely. 

“There’s a different one on the left arm,” Death pointed out and Ace looked at the fishman’s arm where there was yet another red mark. This one had a different shape but it too had been torn so that it was hard to see what it once was. 

Ace’s scowl deepened, both red marks looked so familiar but at the same time he was unable to recollect where he had seen them before. When he turned to ask Death if he had any clue what the marks were, he caught a shimmer dance across the fishman’s exposed torso. 

Death grabbed Ace by his waist and pulled him tight against his side, his sword held out in front of them as Death forced them both back a few steps. Ace’s fingers flickered with flames, expecting the fishman to attack.

But instead, the glimmering persisted while the fishman stayed unconscious, twitching and convulsing on the floor. Their skin started to change color, fading from the purple-gray into a peach, human, skin tone as Ace and Death just stood, watching dumbfound and unsure at what they were seeing.

It was pretty well known fishmen wouldn’t shapeshift while unconscious-- the same went for minks-- and no one knew if it was an instinctual thing to prevent any unnecessary problems, like drowning if they were underwater or something, or if it was because it took some sort of mental effort that couldn’t be achieved while unconscious. But it was accepted as a fact, fishmen and minks only shapeshifter when they felt like it, that’s why it was near impossible for marines to figure out the identity of any fishmen or minks they took into custody.

This…

Well this changed things, because right in front of them, the fishman slowly shifted from a shark-like, massive fishman into a slightly smaller human that-

Ace couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath as he realized who it was. Death looked at him questioningly but Ace couldn’t really think because...

“Arlong…?” He whispered, racking his brain in an attempt at figuring out what the fuck was going on. His head had been shaved and his nose was horribly broken, but _that was Arlong_. Ace was sure of it.

“You… know them?”

Ace nodded, “Yeah… a few years ago he…” Ace wasn’t sure what to say here, how to explain how he knew him without giving too much away, “He was harassing a few towns in the Commi area… His gang had control over Cocoyasi and they… had a kid being used as child labor by holding her mom hostage. I don’t really know the full story, I just caught wind of it and beat the shit out of them,” that was a lie. He knew the truth intimately.

Ace remembered the day his brother and his friends were brought to Partys by Nami’s sister, he remembered how beat up they were and how Nami couldn’t stop crying and Ace saw red. His brother was only twelve, his friends were the same age. Ace left Nojiko and Sabo to clean up the kids, saying he’d be back 

This had been before The Black Spade really got his name out. Back when his costume consisted of a black shirt, cargo pants, boots, and a bandana patterned with flames and spades with goggles.

He found Arlong and his cronies in a repurposed warehouse just outside of Cocoyasi, the sheriff of the small town unconscious, still alive but definitely not waking up anytime soon, in the streets. Not a single soul around other than him to witness Ace kick the metal doors of the warehouse in and beat the shit out of every last member of the gang until his knuckles were raw and bloody and his body physically couldn’t keep going. It was then that he found Nami’s mother in one of the closets of the warehouse, bound and gagged but fine otherwise as far as he could tell. As far as he was told she didn’t remember much of what happened during her time with Arlong either.

He carried Bellemere into the streets and landed her down beside Genzo before calling the police. Honestly the only part of that day he doesn’t fully remember is how he managed to convince the police he had just arrived to try and help or whatever he said and that he only saw a figure leaving the warehouse.

Death shifted beside him, his mouth pressed into a thin line as he turned his attention from Ace to Arlong.

“I heard about that…” He muttered, “I didn’t know they were fishmen…”

“They weren’t, _he wasn’t_ ,” Ace hissed, his head was whirling trying to figure out what was going on, “or none of them showed they were I beat the shit out of them… But why wouldn’t they? A fishman coulda kicked my ass back then- - why...?!” Ace shook his head to clear it, trying not to ramble on, “Besides, from what I’ve heard Arlong was going to spend life in prison without a chance of probation. _How did he get out?_ Fishman or not he should still be in jail.”

Death opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by sudden police sirens in the distance and flashing blue and red lights lit up the area just over the shipping containers. Both vigilantes cursed, not wanted to have their investigation cut short but also not willing to stay and deal with the police.

“Let’s talk about this after we get out of here, Spade-ya,” Death said, not waiting for an answer before pulling Ace along, rearranged the containers so they could make a quick escape just as the police stumbled on the scene, shouting at them to stop. One voice in particular was awfully familiar.

“You two! Stop!” The hero, Smoker shouted after them, obviously only with the police because two vigilantes had been spotted causing trouble and not because of Arlong. Smoker was one of the few heroes Ace could _almost_ respect, but the stick up his ass was too big for Ace to really take him seriously as he continued shouting after them, “I SAID STOP!”

Of course, despite the weirdness of before, Ace couldn’t help but laugh at the marine as he followed Death across the tops of the shipping containers into the night. He knew they wouldn’t be followed, after all they had far more important things, he could see Arlong stirring when he looked back, the man’s body already shifting into his other form.

Death looked back at him and smirked as he saw what was happening, drawing the police and the hero’s attention away from the two fleeing vigilantes.

“That’ll keep them occupied,” Death laughed as they leaped across the shipping yard. 

Ace laughed once more, nodding in agreement, despite the strangeness of the situation, Ace felt pretty at ease. The marine hero could handle a fishman, especially one that was probably exhausted already so they didn’t have to worry about that.

He’d still talk with Sabo about this later.

But for now he would enjoy having his hand in Death’s as they escaped into the night grinning like an idiot.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so not amazing at writing fight scenes just yet, but I hope this was at least fun to read lmao,,, And I’ll get better the more I write!!!
> 
> Um so I guess y’all can already tell there are some differences between the canon devils fruit abilities and how I’m writing them here, like Ace isn’t able to fully transform into fire for long periods of time and his body isn’t completely intangible so he can get hurt. And Law is able to create moving rooms as long as he’s in the bubble and larger rooms take up a lot of energy which he has to take time to regain. Small, but noticeable changes and I feel like I should explain em!! 
> 
> Anyways!! That’s pretty much it!! Hope y'all enjoyed!! Stay safe and I’ll see ya next time!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law heads back home and gets a chance to speak about the oddness of the night before with his foster father. Meanwhile Ace heads in for what should just be another day at work only for his brother to bring in one of his newest friends and damnit, Ace didn’t need another hot, brooding guy in his life but Law is always down for another cute firecracker in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm They meet outside of their costumes!! I’m really using the age old cliche of no one recognizing the person you’ve been flirting with for two years is the same person you just met only now they aren’t wearing a mask... yeah not sorry lmao I don’t know how else they wouldn’t immediately reccognize each other

Law arrived back at the apartment building he lived in with his foster father, Rosinante, just before the sun had risen above the horizon completely. He had already used his powers to change into the clothing he wore the day before that he had left specifically to change into after he crossed the bridge between the New World and North Blue so that as he entered his apartment building. It would be easier to just change once he got home, but this way he wouldn’t risk drawing any unwanted attention to himself wearing his gear in the daylight.

Instead it just looked like he was coming home from a friend’s or after pulling another all-nighter at his university’s 24 hour library and study center.

He gave the older man stationed at the front desk a quick, polite, wave before stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the sixth floor. 

Normally, a college student/part-time vigilante and an unemployed, ex-hero, wouldn’t be able to afford such a nice apartment in this area of the North Blue, but after Rosinate’s… accident, the Marines were paying for Rosinante to have a nice place to stay. 

Mostly because they held most of the blame for what happened to Rosinante in the first place and the least they could do was make sure he had a nice place to live.

At least that was Law’s opinion on the matter.

The elevator dinged softly when it reached his floor and Law sighed, he was really too tired to think about all that. He didn’t need the migraine that came with remembering the past. 

Law just hoped that Rosinante wouldn’t be awake yet and he could get away with drinking an entire pot of coffee and leaving for school without Rosinante knowing he was out all night.

As he unlocked the apartment door and the smell of eggs cooking and the sound of soft singing to the radio flooded his senses, Law knew he didn’t get lucky this time. 

Sighing internally, Law called out into the apartment, “Cora-san, I’m home!” 

The singing paused but the radio continued playing some top 40 music, barely drawing out the sound of crackling grease, as Rosinante peaked his head out of the kitchen with a smile.

“Hey,” Rosinante smiled, “Welcome home. Go wash up, breakfast is almost done, you can tell me about your night while you eat.”

Law nodded, taking off his boots by the door and dropping his backpack containing his gear under the entryway table. He made a mental note to wash his gear later as he headed towards the back of the apartment, to his room. 

He entered his bathroom and stripped before turning his shower on, the water almost unbearably hot as he stepped under the stream and he quickly set to work scrubbing off the sweat and grime from the night. He was lucky his gear covered most of his skin and prevented him from getting too much blood spilt, but that just meant he stuck to hell with sweat from running around wearing three layers of clothing.

Once he finished scrubbing himself clean, Law turned off the shower and toweled off. He left the towel on the bathroom floor along with his clothes, he’d clean up later, and he got dressed into some fresher clothing. After dressing, Law took one last glance at himself in the mirror, checking to make sure he had no visible bruises or wounds that needed to be tended to. Satisfied he was all clear, Law made his way to the kitchen where Rosinante was just finishing up putting their plates on the table.

Law silently went over and grabbed them both mugs in one hand and the coffee pot in the other, bringing it over as Rosinante sat down. Law set Rosinante’s mug by his plate and poured his coffee before doing the same for himself and sitting down.

A Thai-omelette over rice, Law’s favorite breakfast…

Damn, Rosinante must want to talk if he’s making this, Law thought as he glanced up at his foster father who was too busy adding cream to his coffee to acknowledge Law’s stare.

Sighing, Law thanked him for the meal and started to eat. Rosinante would say what he wanted to say in due time. 

After he was about a quarter of the way through his meal, Rosinante finally spoke up.

“So,” he said after taking a sip of his coffee, “How was your night?”

Law paused with his fork halfway into his mouth, slowly he took a bite and chewed it as he thought before swallowing, “Can anyone hear us, Cora-San?” Law asked before answering the question.

Rosinante shook his head and around them, a purple glimmer rippled through the walls of their apartment. Law had already guessed Rosinante was using his powers, but he always made sure to check whenever he spoke to him about his… less than legal work. He trusted Rosinante to keep his work a secret but he didn’t trust the outside world not to snoop.

Law set his fork down and grabbed his coffee mug before answering, “I ran into Spade-ya again,” he said, ignoring the knowing look Rosinante gave him, “He was investigating a string of attacks in the East Blue.”

“Oh?” Rosinante said, urging him to continue, “What attacks?”

“Assaults, that’s all I really know. Spade-ya wasn’t able to explain much…” Law said, taking a sip of his coffee, “But he had a source that told him where the next attack would probably be and… Well his source was correct…”

“And?” Rosinante knew that _couldn’t_ be the entire story.

“And it was a fishman.” Law said bluntly.

Rosinante frowned, “A fishman? In the East Blue? I haven’t seen anything about that on the news…”

Law sighed, pursing his lips together as he remembered what Spade had said before they parted ways.

_“Now think I know why they hadn’t issued any news reports,”_ Spade had said once they had gotten away from Smoker and the police, _“they were probably trying to keep it underwraps… I wonder… What else could they be hiding…?”_

“Spade-ya believes there’s some sort of cover up involved and that’s why there weren’t any news reports about the attack,” Law said, “He… said he had fought the fishman before, but he wasn’t a fishman at the time. Do you know about the gang in Cocoyasi? The leader was called Arlong?”

Rosinante furrowed his eyebrows, his memory still wasn’t great at times, but he nodded, “I believe so… I went on that call I think… The Fist had a member of his team on… maternity leave? I think? I don’t remember any fishmen in the gang though…”

“Spade-ya says there weren’t any either. At least not when, and I’m quoting him, “ _none of them showed they were I beat the shit out of them… But why wouldn’t they? A fishman coulda kicked my ass back then_ ”,” Law said.

“Wait, he was the one that caught them?” Rosinante looked even more confused, “Did he ever… was that announced? The only eye witness at the scene was The Fist’s grandson and he said he didn’t see anything…”

Law shrugged, “As far as I know he hadn’t announced it. He said it was when he was pretty new at the whole vigilante business and he didn’t have a name for himself yet.”

Rosinante nodded, “But if none of them were fishmen, how could he recognize them? Did they shapeshift?”

“Yeah, but not how you’d think,” Law said, “After… Arlong fell unconscious,” Rosinante gave him a look at his vague wording, but Law ignored it and continued speaking, “He… transformed back. From fishman to human. Without waking up.”

“That’s not-“

“Supposed to happen? Has never been reported happening?” Law scowled at his coffee mug, downing the last of it before continuing, “No, its not. _And_ he was able to manipulate water without touching it. Another thing that’s not supposed to happen. So there’s a fishman that wasn’t a fishman five years ago who can manipulate water without contact and involuntarily transforming between fishman and human _and_ there were no news reports even _warning_ people of an assaulter. I don’t think any of that is _what normally happens._ ”

“That does sound suspicious…” Rosinante agreed and he let Law settle down a little before continuing, “But promise me that if Black Spade looks into this, you’ll be careful? I know you…” now it was his turn to be vague, Law might be able to flirt with Spade but he wasn’t a fan of _other people_ calling him his… _crush_ , even if Law definitely had a crush on him, “... find him interesting, but if this _is_ some sort of cover up situation, be careful. Please?”

Law huffed but he agreed. He didn’t like being treated as a child, but this wasn’t being treated as a child he told himself. _This is Cora-San caring about you_.

“I will Cora-San. I promise.”

The two of them finished up breakfast in a mostly comfortable silence and once he finished, Law took their plates and set them in the dishwasher to be cleaned later. Then he excused himself to get in a quick nap before school which would be in a few hours. 

* * *

  
  


Ace growled and wiped his hands on the apron around his waist, he was beyond exhausted from his fight the night before and these idiots were really testing his patience. 

He could spend hours staking out a location. He could handle Death’s endless flirting and teasing. He could negotiate with dangerous supervillains while bleeding out. And he could deal with Celestial dragons, Marines, and nobles and their annoying attitudes.

But he couldn’t deal with rude ass customers to save his life!

Why was it impolite for him to deck a customer but they could call him a bitch anyways?!

He really hated some of the people that came to Partys’, just because they ranked as one of the top ‘foodie locations of the East Blue’ didn’t mean they were as classy as the Baratie or whatever the fuck some of their customers seemed to be expecting. And even though everything here was great and Dadan made some mean wings and Makino had the best fried fish around, they were still a _bar and grill_! Not a five star michelin! What were people expecting!

“If one more person insults the decor or asks for a free lunch so they can promote us,” Ace hissed as he dumped the dirty dishes into the sink for someone else to deal with, thanking the universe that Makino wasn’t there to witness his poor attitude and was hopefully spending her day off somewhere nice and peaceful, “I’m gonna commit a crime.”

“Now, now, Ace,” Magra said, trying to defuse the situation, “please try to calm down. We don’t need the police coming around here again…”

Ace scowled but he nodded, last week Banshee had chucked a bottle at someone’s head and Dadan almost knocked some drunk out for acting like an ass. They _didn’t_ need another investigation even if the last two had been deemed self defense thanks to their regulars sticking up for them.

“Fine,” he took the baskets of food from Magra a little more aggressively than he usually did, “But I’m not happy about it.”

For a Thursday it was busy as hell, the bar was full and there were only a few empty tables. Ace gave a nod to Cornelia behind the bar as he took the food to his table. Ace was thankful that while the patrons might get on his nerves, he worked with people he liked, most of them either being some of his own friends or members of Dadan’s family. And most of them knew how to keep Ace’s from losing his temper, or at least knew to get out of his way when he lost it. 

Though, Ace had gotten much better at handling his anger than he used to be and he didn’t lose it nearly as often as he did as a child. But when he did… Ace casted a glance towards the dented section of the wall… It wasn’t pretty, even without using his powers his strength was terrifyingly monstrous.

He took orders and bussed tables, letting his mind wander as he worked. He was still going through what happened the night before. 

Ace didn’t get a chance to go over what happened in full detail with Sabo that morning, so he was pretty much on his own trying to make sense of what happened. Searching the surface Google wasn’t helpful as surprisingly there is little information on fishmen and minks and whether or not one could become one later in life. Apparently the World Government thought that it was confidential information and Ace was too exhausted to try and figure out how to navigate the more protected areas of the internet without Sabo’s help.

Thank fuck Sabo’s computer was secure enough that no one could track their searches, Ace knew they would probably be on some sort of watch list if anyone found out about half the things they researched thanks to his vigilante work.

But Ace still couldn’t help running through his own theories as he worked. 

Theory one, Ace mused as he delivered another basket of fried food to a table, Arlong had been a fishman all along and was hiding it for some reason. Maybe the government punished fishmen more strictly than they did ‘ordinary’ criminals? Ace knew they punished those with devils powers much more strictly than people without them, so that was plausible. But that didn’t explain why Arlong didn’t transform when getting his ass kicked, Ace couldn’t really wrap his head around keeping it a secret when he could have used it to stay out of jail.

Theory two, this one kinda tied into theory one, was that Arlong had some ladent fishman powers he didn’t know about. Ace didn’t know how to feel about that theory. Unlike devils powers, being a fishman or a mink wasn’t something that could just happen to _anyone_ , it was random as far as anyone could tell, from what was taught about fishmen and minks, they had to have at least one parent be a fishman or a mink. So while maybe Arlong didn’t know his parentage-- fuck if Ace knew, he stopped paying attention to the man after they announced his sentence and he never bothered to look into him during his trial-- and he never knew he was a fishman, that didn’t explain how he got out of jail. Or why he was acting so feral.

And theory three which was as wild as it was plausible, that Arlong had maybe been _turned_ into a fishman. Now Ace didn’t know if that was possible, he knew next to nothing about DNA and all that shit, but when he was a child he _had_ overheard his Gramps and Uncle Dragon talking about experiments on trying to find out if a child is carrying devils powers before the child had been born and trying to figure out if people could be _given_ devils powers through human experimentation, so maybe, _maybe_ Arlong had been subjected to that and…

The thought made Ace sick to his stomach. 

Sure, Arlong had been a piece of shit bastard, but being experimented on? No one should go through that, and who’s to say that once they run out of ‘the worst of the worst’ to experiment on the world Government won’t move onto people with less severe offenses or abducting people? Where does the World Government draw the line at who gets experimented on? He doubted anyone in power currently held most of their citizens in high regards. Most celestial dragons didn’t even think of people like him as human let alone deserving of rights. 

Or maybe Ace was just overthinking it all, maybe Arlong had volunteered for it or something and it just went wrong or he was a fishman all along and escaped. And really, both of those things still weren’t _great_ but they were better than the alternative… Right?

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Ace tried to stop thinking about that as he delivered another tables orders just as the door into the bar swung open. 

Ace could barely turn his head to greet whoever was coming in before a blur rammed into his body at full speed, forcing Ace to catch himself of the table and the customers to scramble to make sure the table didn’t get knocked over as a familiar annoyance wrapped his arms and legs around Ace’s torso, pinning his arms to his sides, in a rib-destroying hug.

“Luffy,” Ace managed to gasp out, pulling one arm free of his brother’s hug and slapping him on the back, “We’ve gone over this-- Off!”

Luffy gave him one last squeeze before dropping to the ground, he threw his arms up in a cheer about _something_ Ace didn’t catch as he was trying to apologize to the customers and made a beeline to the table in the back of the bar that had long since been claimed as ‘the family table’ with the rest of his group trailing in after him.

Ace barely paid attention to the group as it seemed like some of their regular friends but a new face caught his eye as they passed.

_Ah… Luffy did mention he wanted to introduce Ace to one of his new friends a while ago…_

To call the stranger tall, dark, and handsome would be cliche but oh so true. He was dressed in mostly black, dark bags under his eyes that looked so bold, patches of pale vitiligo on dark skin made him all that more interesting and Ace was forced once again to face how very gay he was.

Ace caught Sabo’s eye as he trailed in after the stranger and Sabo gave him a shit-eating grin when he saw Ace’s face. Ace shot a glare at his brother before quickly going back to fixing the mess so he could take his brothers’ and friends orders.

“Alright,” Ace said as he approached their table, besides his brothers and the stranger, Koala, Nami, Robin, Zoro, and Chopper sat at the table as well, “I’ll be back with some menus-“

“Wait!” Luffy cut him off, his shout loud enough to draw the attention of any of the non-regulars eating, he gestured wildly to the stranger sitting across the table from him, “I need to introduce Ace to Torao!”

Ace paused and raised an eyebrow at the name, unsure if it was really his name or one of Luffy’s nicknames-- he still didn’t call Deuce by his name, deciding that instead Ace’s best friend should only be called ‘Masky’ much to Deuce’s bewilderment.

“... Torao?” Ace asked, his eyes drifting to the stranger who sighed and shook his head.

“It’s Law,” He corrected, his expression briefly showed irritation before he gave Ace a smile that somehow made him _more_ handsome, “My name is Trafalgar Law.”

_Shit_ , how was his voice just as hot as he was? This really wasn’t fair.

Ace smiled and hoped his face hadn’t turned too red as he introduced himself back, “Portgas D. Ace, it’s nice to meet you Law,” He then turned his attention back to the whole group and couldn’t help but notice Luffy’s odd stare and he faltered for a moment. While almost all of Luffy’s stares were unnerving to some extent, something told Ace this wasn’t Luffy’s usual ‘soul judging’ stare. But Ace brushed it off and focused on his job, it didn’t matter if they were friends, Ace was still at work, “Uh… Like I was saying, I’ll bring back some menus, but does anyone know what they want to drink already?”

“No need,” Sabo said, grinning, “We already decided to treat Law to some Fried Sea King and Tiger Lord Wings to show him what he’s been missing. You’re joining us, right?”

Ace glanced at Law to confirm, only when Law nodded did Ace turn back. He wasn’t surprised, Fried Sea King-- tempura battered fried fish with Makino’s house sauce-- and Tiger Lord Wings-- hot wings in tiger sauce-- were their most ordered dishes and they had a habit of ‘forcing’ any new friends to at least try the dishes when they first came to Partys. It was like a rite of passage into their group at this point and pretty much everyone agreed they were amazing, but Ace always made sure to bring a menu with the food just in case.

“Alright then,” He said, “then lemme get your drinks. And sure, I’ll join. I need to take a break anyway.”

Ace didn’t need to write down the drinks, already knowing what their usual orders were and only needed to remember Law’s. He promised to be right back as he turned to head back to the kitchen, ignoring the eyes he felt on his back until he disappeared behind the kitchen door.

Dadan was already starting on their order before he could even tell her it, but he did tell her that she should add onion rings to the order as well. 

“Who’s the new guy?” Dadan asked as she cooked and he filled up drinks.

“Trafalgar Law,” Ace said, “One of Lu’s friends from school.”

“He the one from Alabasta? The ambassador or whatever?”

Ace shook his head, “Nah, that’s Vivi and she’s back in Alabasta ‘til next week I think Nami said. I’m not sure how Luffy found Law, but I’ll ask.”

“Good,” Dadan would never admit it to them, but the brothers knew how much she cared about them and with each new friend she wanted to make sure each one was properly vetted. 

Ace just hummed and put the lid on the last drink, knowing full well by now to use to-go cups for them. It was just easier with how often they’d be in and out and it prevented less spilling from his brother. 

“Will do,” he said, making sure the drinks were balanced right before heading out the door. He would defiantly get to know Law, he just hoped he would be able to do so without making a fool of himself. At least as the Black Spade, Ace could his his embarrassment behind his mask, now he could only hope Law wouldn’t catch Ace staring at him from the corner of his eye as he sat their drinks down.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law watched the eldest brother walk away after dropping off their drinks and moving on to another table. Law was only half paying attention to the conversation happening at their table because of this.

He was really kicking himself on not taking Luffy and Sabo up on their near constant offers to join them at Partys’ sooner. He and his friends had been brought into their friend group awhile ago seeing as Law had several classes with both Chopper and Deuce which meant that he was apparently part of Luffy’s friend group by default according to Deuce.

But still, it had taken Law until then to meet the ‘final’ member of the group. The eldest brother, Portgas D. Ace. 

Since he wasn’t currently in school, instead working at the bar that Sabo described as their ‘childhood second home’, Ace wasn’t there for Law to be introduced to like the rest of the group. Instead it took a few weeks of Law either not having the time after school, or just being too tired from his night time duties, to finally get a day where he could agree to join them.

And he was glad he did.

Ace was different from his brothers, but at the same time Law could see how close they were. He was kind, a little cocky and sarcastic from the two younger brothers and their friends’ descriptions, and Law learned he was very, very attractive, something they left out. 

Either this was a topless bar or the dress code was rather lax as Ace wore an unbuttoned shirt that showed off strong muscle and shorts that Law would admit to staring at just a bit.

And while part of him felt a little… not bad per say, more just weird considering his, for lack of better terms, _crush_ on Spade… 

There was little chance the he could act on said crush though. There was also little chance of him getting with Ace as well.

So, Law concluded as logically as he could as he took a sip of his soda, he could get away with _appreciating_ the appearance of both men and maybe flirting with both as well… 

Soon Ace disappeared behind what Law guessed was the kitchen door, so he turned his focus back to the group only for his phone to buzz in his pocket. Frowning, Law decided to check it. No one really messaged him unless it was important and he didn’t want to miss anything important.

However, instead of a message from Rosinante or one of the Hearts, he had a message from Sabo.

Glancing up at the blond, he raised an eyebrow at him.

Sabo, who sat next to him just shrugged, his face full of false innocence as Law opened the message.

… Contact information…

For Ace.

Law looked back at Sabo and kept his face as blank as possible, wondering if he was that transparent or if it was just coincidence. He could never tell what Sabo’s motives were, but Law knew he was far more devious than his younger brother.

Sabo just smiled, “I figured it would be good for you to have his info,” he said, shrugging, “and I didn’t think you’d want me to send him yours first.”

Law silently tried to judge what that meant but nodded regardless.

“Thank you,” He said, clicking his phone back off, “but if you want to, you can send Ace-ya my information…”

As Sabo flashed him a grin that was far too sharp, Law wondered if he maybe made a mistake saying that but he didn’t get the chance to say anything before Ace had suddenly appeared beside their table holding two trays of food and extra plates.

Ace gave them-- specifically catching Law’s eye-- a grin that was way less sinister than his brother’s. 

“Hope you’re hungry!” He chirped, setting the food down and Law forgot all about Sabo’s odd behavior as Ace took the empty seat beside him and smoothly joined into the conversation. Law would later learn that Ace was just as great as Luffy boasted about.

He was funny, kind, and he got flustered in a way that reminded Law of a certain vigilante and his smile made Law’s stomach flip.

Law really should have came here sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending of this chapter isn’t great but I really like how everything else turned out lmao
> 
> Also!!!! I drew Ace n Law’s gear!!! It’s here: https://autpunk-artist.tumblr.com/post/617040409547456512/herovigilante-gear-for-ace-n-law-from-my-fic if you wanna check it out!! Also I still don’t know how to use hyperlinks on here someone help
> 
> Anyways!!! Hope y’all enjoyed and as always!! Stay safe!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for The Black Spade and The Surgeon of Death just keeps getting more and more convoluted as new threats start to emerge in New World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically this could have been two chapters but neither part was long enough in my opinion so have a very long chapter lmao
> 
> Enjoy!!

Ace came home from Partys just as the sun is starting to set. Normally he’d be closing up but Sabo apparently snuck into the kitchen while Ace was distracted with their friends and told Dadan he wasn’t sleeping through the night lately and she forced him to go home early, stating she would close up for him. He was a little irritated about being treated like a child but he was too tired to bother arguing, especially after Dadan threatened to get his grandfather involved.

Garp would knock him on his ass if he found out about Ace’s sleeping habits and Ace did not want to deal with that. His gramps would put him under surveillance for a month and Ace would go nuts trying to sneak out as The Black Spade within a week.

When Ace entered his apartment it’s oddly quiet and Ace guessed that Luffy is probably at a friends house-- probably Zoro’s, it's almost always Zoro’s-- and he sees a head of blond hair sitting on the couch. There’s nothing on TV so Ace snatched the remote of the arm of the couch next to Sabo and his brother jumped, ripping out his earbuds which clued Ace in that Sabo hadn’t heard him come home. Absentmindedly, he clicked on the TV to a random channel for background noise as he flops onto the empty area of the couch, stretching out, he’d take a shower in a bit, first he wanted to lay down for a moment. From the corner of his eye he could see Kotatsu making his appearance from the hallway to their rooms, awoken by the sound of his owner’s voice and he made a beeline to Ace. 

“Hey,” Ace grinned at his brother’s still startled expression, settling down with his cat curled against his chest, “Lu’ at a friends again?”

Sabo nodded and spoke once he calmed down a bit, “Yeah, Zoro’s I think… Usopp is trying to get them into Dungeons and Dragons or some other game.”

“You invite Koala over?” Ace asked, he couldn’t hear the girl, but she could be quiet when she wanted and Ace wasn’t about to start spilling any secrets if she was around. Not that he didn’t trust he just… didn’t want to risk being overheard.

“Nope,” Sabo shook his head, “She’s visiting her uncles for dinner tonight… Why?”

Ace shrugged, “Just wondering… I wanna know what I can talk about.”

_ Koala’s uncles… Arlong used to be one of them but he ended up being kicked out for some reason she doesn’t talk about… Would she or any of them know anything about him…? Then again, Arlong was a sore subject for them. It didn’t feel right to ask, especially since he had such a poor first meeting with Jinbe… Ace still felt bad about that. _

“Any news on Arlong?” He asked after a beat of silence. 

“None of too much interest,” Sabo is frowning at his laptop, he clicked out of what he was looking at and pulled up another window, Reading off the screen, “The last report on him was about a fight he was involved in and how it was the last straw and he was being transferred to Impel Down-- wherever that is-- about a year ago, his reputation is shit. All bad behavior and threats towards other prisoners, at one point they had to get gramps involved of all people to restrain him,” he highlighted a portion of the report as he continued, “The rest of his gang had been released and none have been in contact Arlong since they were imprisoned, so they’ve got nothing to note. No odd behavior but I’m gonna keep an eye on them regardless.”

Ace nodded, that isn’t what he wanted to hear but it’s about what he expected.

“Anything on fishmen? Or if he was a fishman or anything?”

“Nothing,” Sabo shook his head again and his frown deepened, “Nothing at all. Nothing about him being anything other than human on each report. And nothing about fishmen developing abilities later in life… but…! Dragon  _ has _ been looking into some sort of new government lab and  _ maybe _ I can see if I can swipe the documents and see if they have anything useful on them…”

Ace snorted and lightly kicked his brother’s thigh.

“Stealing from your boss now, Sabo?” He taunted lightly to ease the air of tension, “you’re lucky Dragon practically thinks of you as his second son or else you’d be in deep shit if you got caught.”

“ _ If _ I get caught, ‘ _ if’ _ is the key point there and I  _ won’t _ get caught,” Sabo said, then added, “and you’re one to talk, you were practically his son before Luffy came along.”

Ace rolled his eyes but said nothing as they lapsed into silence, he could feel Sabo’s stare on him but he kept his attention on the tv until his brother spoke.

“So… How did you like Law?”

_ There it was. _

Ace sighed, “Sabo, no. No.  _ No _ , we are  _ not _ doing this.”

“Come on, Ace!” Sabo’s voice was too high not be called a whine, “Law’s  _ nice _ , and he’s your type-“

“ _ My type? _ ” 

“- and Luffy thinks you would be good together.”

_ “Luffy?!” _ Ace asked, astonished, “ _ Luffy _ is trying to set me up?”

That was a first, so far in his life, Luffy hadn’t liked  _ one _ of Ace’s boyfriends or flings…

“I know!” Sabo said, “And I’ve talked to Law and he’s a good dude. He’s levelheaded but not  _ too _ serious, he actually finds Luffy’s  _ Luffyness _ entertaining, he is in school for pediatrics and I know how much being good with kids means to you, and he seems interested in you! Luffy says he thinks you’re interesting!”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, Luffy  _ can’t _ be any worse at playing matchmaker than the rest of us.”

“Mmmmh…” Ace looked away from his brother, his fingers buried themselves in Kotatsu’s fur, “I don’t know…”

“Why not,” Sabo asked, then paused and groaned, “Is this about The Surgeon of Death?”

When Ace said nothing Sabo groaned.

“ _Ace_ ,” he said as he shut his laptop and put it on the coffee table, he turned to face Ace, “Ace, you know you are allowed to date, right? I don’t mean to be mean but do you really think you can make a relationship work with someone you’ll never know their face-- or their  _ name _ ?”

“I know, Sabo!” Ace groaned, pulling Kotatsu up his chest to hide his face in the cat’s fur who let out a disgruntled meow as he was jostled, “I know! It just… feels wrong? Like I’m cheating or something?”

“It’s not!”

“I know that!” Ace snapped, removing his cat from his face so he could glare at Sabo, “It just feels like it! I don’t know! I can’t explain why it does it just…  _ does _ . Ugh, Sabo! I like him, a lot! And I know my chances of having a  _ real _ relationship with him are, like, zero, but I still feel weird flirting with other guys… I don’t know what to do…”

Sabo sighed and relented, “I can’t really help you there…” then he snorted, “Ya know who might be able to help?”

“Hmm?”

“Deuce,” Sabo said bluntly, “This sounds like the plot to one of his cheesy romance novels; A young hero falls into a love triangle with a civilian doctor and his rival hero while fighting a dangerous evil.”

Ace couldn’t help but laugh at that, Deuce’s ‘guilty pleasure’ was writing some of the most cliche romance novels with overused tropes one the side while he studied medicine. The only difference between Deuce’s stories and ones written by a middle age woman stuck in a loveless marriage was that Deuce only wrote queer romance novels, which made the stories so much more fun to read in Ace’s opinion.

“Oh fuck-- you’re right! Maybe we should run the idea by him and see if he can come up with an ending and help us out…”

“Knowing Deuce, one of the love interests would be revealed to be the villain in the third act and they’d try to convince the main character to join them,” Sabo joked.

“Practically writes itself.”

“Gonna text him with the idea?”

“... Yeah,” Ace shrugged and sat up, he held Kotatsu in one arm and fished in his pockets for his phone, “what can it hurt? Besides… I’ve been thinking of telling Deuce about the Black Spade…?” Ace breached the idea tentatively, looking at his brother to see what he thought of it.

“I mean…” Sabo scratched his head, “Yeah… Yeah, if anyone of our friends is trust worthy of the secret it’s probably him… I’m sure he’d die before betraying your trust, I’m honestly surprised you haven’t told him sooner. Or that he hasn’t figured it out sooner.”

“Yeah,” Ace said, “I’ve just felt bad telling anyone else before clueing Lu’ in, ya know? I mean… I trust Luffy not to tell anyone, he’s kept the other thing a secret since he’s found out but I don’t wanna burden him with it…”

“I know,” Sabo said, “I don’t know how you’d deal with the guilt trying to keep him and me from worrying about you, you’d probably quit vigilante work… Or start hiding it better.”

“Probably the later,” Ace said, he finished up his text to Deuce- - citing the reason for the plot bunny was a weird conversation with Sabo hoping that Deuce wouldn’t question it too much- - and stood up, still cradling his purring cat, “Well, I’m gonna take a shower, we can talk more about Arlong-“

“Or  _ Law _ .” Sabo interjected, still not dropping  _ that _ subject.

“Or Law, fine,” Ace mock-glared at him and stuck his tongue out to which Sabo stuck his out as well.

Ace walked into his room and set Kotatsu down on his bed, his cat immediately moved and curled up on one of his pillows. He tossed his phone on the bed as well and made a note to clean out his pockets before he did laundry.

He stripped of his shirt, he tugged his half-binder over his head and flung it somewhere on the floor. Stretching his arms and back briefly, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before stepping into the bathroom and stripping the rest of his clothing. He was so, so glad that he got the master bedroom and bath in their apartment, as much as he loved his brothers, he  _ loved _ having his own bathroom. And it made sense anyways, Luffy was always at a friends house and Sabo didn’t actually enjoy taking baths like Ace did, so they let him take it without much argument.

He turned the shower on to its hottest setting, the air already steaming up, and stepped under the stream, sighing at the feeling of the hot water on his back. 

Maybe if Ace stood under the hot water all his problems would melt away just like the tension in his muscles seemed to do…

Well it was worth a try at least.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A week had passed from when he first met Law and disappointedly, nothing really came from their meeting. He had only gotten to text Law a few times, but he doubted any of their conversations had been what his brothers’ were hoping for when they introduced them. And he still felt a bit odd flirting with Law when he was also flirting with Death, though he really doubted he’d get a relationship with Death, he still felt a bit bad. Though he couldn’t tell Luffy about that-- or actually explain that to Law either, though Law seemed like a good enough guy to take a no for an answer-- so he tentatively started talking with Law more and more.

But instead of falling in love or hooking up, they mostly just talked about what Law was doing in school and Law took an interest in Ace’s job and had  _ a lot _ of questions about his and his brothers’ childhood which Ace found too amusing. 

Still, while he was fine with the light flirting and banter he and Law exchanged, he could see Luffy’s disappointment that they weren’t getting on as well as he had hoped and he could see Sabo’s exasperation whenever Ace came home late, flushed red after an interaction with Death. But it wasn’t like Ace could force himself to feel one way and form a relationship, so he just told his brothers to get over it and let it run its course.

And that was all Ace could really do, he couldn’t force a relationship. Not with Law or Death. No matter how much easier it would make his life.

On the plus side, Deuce had started on his next book thanks to Ace’s plight and Ace had a feeling he was gonna be able to write a great book with his experience being used as reference.

Speaking of his experiences.

“Hey, Death,” Ace said, sparing a glance back at the other from his spot behind the ledge of one of the buildings that overlooked the capital area or New World. In the middle of the island that housed New World City was a lake referred to as the All Blue, and in the center of the lake was the capital building. It was the official politely building above the lake’s surface, under it however, was a different story. 

Below the lake’s surface was a glass dome, visible through the clear blue water, which functioned as a base for both the Marines and the Celestial heroes. While there were many bases scattered throughout the New World and all the Blues, this was the main one. 

Only the upper most floors were available to those not appart of the Marines, Celestials, or those with political power, often being used for school tours or recruitment for the Marines. The lower floors, from what little information was available, functioned as training grounds. 

Or at least that’s what the public had been told.

Sabo had his suspicions about the validity behind that. 

Especially considering how Impel Down was rumored to be the true lowest floors of the base.

No one truly knew where Impel Down was located, only that it housed the worst of the worst criminals.

“Hey, yourself, Spade-ya,” Death said easily as he walked up behind Ace, “What are you up to?”

Ace tried to focus on watching the capital building and not on how Death had decided to stand right beside him, their shoulders pressed together as Death rested his elbows on the concrete ledge.

“Scouting,” Ace said, “I’ve got a lead about Arlong and I’m trying to form a plan. I think I already have a general idea of what I’m going to do, but I’m trying to get a better one.”

“Oh?” Death inquired, “Care to run that by me?”

“I’m going to break into the capitol building and find Impel Down.”

Ace could hear Death choke, his stare boring into the side of his head.

“What?!” Death didn’t bother trying to cover up his surprise, “Do you have a death wish, Spade-ya? That’s the most reckless thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I know,” Ace said flatly, “That’s why I’m up here trying to get a better plan.”

Death laughed, “Good to know you aren’t  _ that _ crazy,” he then leaned forward slightly and reached to tap on the notepad Ace had laid out on the ledge, “What’s this?”

“Notes, building layout, nothing really important. You can look at it if you want.”

Death did take a look, he flipped through the notes with a hum before returning it to it’s spot in front of Ace.

“So Impel Down is on the lake’s floor?” Death asked.

“That’s what I’m thinking,” Ace said, “I don’t know for sure, but unless I can search the building, top to bottom, I can’t say otherwise. Why? Do you think different?”

Death just shrugged, “Can’t say one way or the other. I just don’t know if I think they would risk having so many powerful people with grugdes against the World Government in the same place as so many… weak government officals. Sure there are Marines and guards no doubt but… still. It seems rather reckless, don’t you think.”

Ace nodded, he had thought of that, but this was really Sabo’s only lead…

“Yeah,” he sighed, setting down his binoculars to just look out at the area instead of at the building, looking for answers he wouldn’t find, “Yeah that makes sense. I just don’t have anywhere else to look. I know Impel is held underwater and this just  _ seems _ like the most likely place…”

“It does seem that way…” Death agreed, “Still, I don’t think that just because it is the most likely choice, means you should go in blind just because of a hunch. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Ace pointedly ignored the teasing at the end and pretended that his face wasn’t burning, “Ye-yeah, well.. It’s not like I’m  _ that _ headstrong… Besides, there are too many inconsistencies for me to go in blind. I-“

Ace was about to explain what else he had found out about Impel Down when an ear shattering explosion cut him off and the building they stood on shook, swaying so much that Ace had to hold onto the ledge in fear that he might get thrown off. 

Death’s arm wrapped around his waist as they both held on until the building stopped swaying and they recovered. 

Blinking, Ace looked up at Death who was staring down at him.

“I think that,” Ace said slowly, trying to regroup his thoughts, he had to ignore how close they were to focus on the task at hand, “We should check that out?”

“I thi-“ Death was cut off by another explosion and a black shadow formed on the wall of the building adjacent to theirs, ripping in the lights of the city before shooting into their building with a shocking amount of force.

Below them, screams of the city’s people rung out, cars screeched to a halt as the world seemed to shatter around them. The buildings around them, one by one were enveloped in shadows before the shadows transferred to another building, crashing into their new targets with reckless abandon and shaking the earth with each strike.

“I think so,” Death said, “Let’s go.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Let’s go,” the words barely left Law’s mouth before The Black Spade sprinted across the rooftop, leaving him in the dust to watch as Spade leap across the gap between the building, easily boosting himself up onto the slightly higher rooftop.

Law couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he sprinted off after him, lifting a single hand a blue-ish hue enveloped him so he could reform the rooftops around him and catch up to Spade more easily. He could never figure out how Spade managed to scale buildings and cover such extreme distances on foot, using only his flames as minor boosts. 

“Try to keep up!” Spade called over his shoulder just before leaping across a roadway between buildings, catching himself on a ledge and boosting himself up in a cloud of smoke and sparks. 

With his sword in hand, Law reformed the street below him and made stairs, climbing them two at a time. In his haste he almost didn’t notice the streak of blue and gold above them.

But he couldn’t acknowledge their new companion when Spade was engulfing his arm in a ball of flames, throwing the fireball at the backside of a building-- thank fuck there were no windows, while Law didn’t doubt Spade could control what his fire burned, he doubted it would be fun to get an eyeful of what was basically a miniature star exploding.

“Spade-ya?!” He said mostly out of shock, but his words died in his throat as the shadow enveloping the building shuddered,  _ shrieking _ as it fractured and dropped to the ground below. 

Spade leapt off the building after it, bringing his fist down, striking the ground with such force it rivaled the shadow’s movements through the building. Flames coated the ground, disappearing into wisps of smoke as Spade rose, immediately going into battle stance.

“Was that really all it took, yoi?” The Phoenix said above Law. The Whitebeards’ right hand man. 

Law didn’t bother asking what he was talking about, he could ask later, when Spade wasn’t covering the street in flames and landing hit after hit on the shadow-- which had now taken a form that was almost human-like, wavering between a shapeless blob of darkness and what could be mistaken for an actual persons shadow if not for the fact it was late at night and there was no one for the shadow to be attached to. The shadow wasn’t taking the attacks laying down, however. It charged at Spade and lashed out whenever it got close enough to land a hit.

“Little help here?” Spade called up to them, his voice strained behind the distortion of his mask and Law could see him struggling to keep up with the shadow’s movements, while he was landing hits that did damage, they didn’t seem to be affecting the shadow nearly as much as the shadow’s attacks were affecting him. 

Without wasting any time to think, Law rearranged the building around them in hopes to trap the shadow as he jumped from the building to join Spade on the ground. Behind him, Phoenix had dove down after him and landed nearby.

“If we can keep him in one place, and maybe knock him out,” Phoenix called to them, the avian’s wings spread out as he perched on a street light, “I have back up on the way-- they have a way to capture him, yoi.”

“Why do I feel like that’s easier said than done?!” Spade shouted as he dodged another attack.

Law grunted, using his sword to block an attack that the shadow tried to land on him. He would easily be able to keep the shadow from getting away, nothing would be able to leave his ‘rooms’ without his permission, it wasn’t going to be easy for him to keep the room intact if the shadow managed to wear him down. All it took was one wrong move for him to slip up and it didn’t seem like the shadow was relenting any time soon.

Speaking of…!

“Spade-ya, look out!” Law snapped, he shifted the room, bringing Spade to his side so that Law could side step them out of danger just as the shadow engulfed where Spade was about to land. 

The shadow shrieked again, tendrils reaching up for Spade and thrashing about when he wasn’t there for them to grab. 

“Watch out for the shadows,” Phoenix said, a little too late, “They nullify your powers.”

“Thanks for the heads up!” Spade snarled, he leaned into Law’s side and extended an open palm, sparks gathered around his finger tips just before he swept his hand in front of them, creating a wall of flames just in time to block the shadow’s next attack. The shadow recollied as it collided with the flames, writhing and hissing.

Spade laughed, catching on to something Law didn’t yet put together as he amped his flames up, making them brighter to the point they were almost a blinding white rather than a mixture of soot, smoke, and flames. Throwing his hand up, he made a fist and the perimeter of Law’s room was coated in flames that shot forward to close around the shadow.

“I don’t think it likes the light!” He looked at Law, his eyes shining behind his goggles with an intensity that matched his flames.

Using Spade’s attack as a distraction, Phoenix launched himself into the air, arcing in an explosion of blue and gold before diving down, landing a direct hit on the shadow. The bright flames of Phoenix’s attack caused the shadow to cry out, disoriented it tried to grab for Phoenix but the elder was far too quick to get caught. As Phoenix pulled back, Law shifted the room once more, this time to expand the room slightly and grab a few vacant cars for his plan. 

Shrinking the room, Law used his powers to erupt the cars engines, letting them smoke briefly before bursting into flames. While Spade could make his own flames from nothing, Law had learned that Spade could gather fire from other sources and use it to his advantage, the more fire around him, the stronger his attacks. He could feel Spade’s shoulders shake with laughter- - manic laughter really should sound so cute, but the glee in Spade’s laughter when he was kicking ass always made Law’s heart skip a beat.

“Thank you, Death,” Spade said and Law didn’t get a chance to reply before the fire was ripped from the cars, swirling around them, growing hotter and hotter, brighter and brighter as they moved, “I’d close your eyes!”

Law did as he was told, but just before he closed his eyes, he could see the shadow warping and panicking as it realized there was no escape for it.

Behind closed eyes, light bursted around him, the fire was  _ hot _ yet it didn’t burn Law in the slightest. 

The same couldn’t be said for the shadow, its shrieks pierced the air so loudly Law knew he’d be getting a headache later, before abruptly stopping. Gradually the fire dimmed down and Spade shifted beside him, his breathing was coming out in harsh pants from over exerting himself.

“You can- hah, you can open your eyes now,” Spade said after sort of catching his breath, he was still panting but not as harshly.

Law opened his eyes, blinking away the spots from his vision to see the shadow-- or what  _ was _ the shadow crumpled on the ground-- he was half surprised he wasn’t looking at a pile of ashes, but Spade didn’t seem to be able to unlock that ability just anytime apparently. Phoenix stood above him, his hands on his hips as he looked down at the figure. He nudged the figure’s shoulder with his foot, turning him over and he let out a sigh when he saw his face.

“Damnit,” Phoenix cursed, “It’s not him.”

Law frowned and shared a look with Spade who was now heavily leaning against him-- Law didn’t blame him for being exhausted though, he was starting to feel the ramifications of creating a room for so long himself-- before looking back at Phoenix.

“You can dismantle the room, yoi,” Phoenix said, looking at them, “He won’t be getting up anytime soon…”

“Who is it-- or who isn’t it?” Law asked as he put everything back to where they were approximately before the fight.

“I was hoping this would be Blackbeard he… Was a former member of out group before…  _ defecting _ ,” That was said with enough venom that Law decided against asking for specifics, “This is one of his lackies, Jesus Burgess… He must’ve given him some shadows and used him as a decoy.”

“It seems we’ll need to keep searching then,” a booming voice behind them said. Looking back, Law spotted Whitebeard and some of his group coming forward, beside him Spade tensed slightly but stayed still, Whitebeard caught that and questioned Spade, “Going to try to attack me today, brat?”

Spade stayed tense for a moment, contemplating his choices, before shaking his head and relaxing back into Law’s side, “Nah, not tonight old man, maybe next time.”

Law could never wrap his head around how Spade’s relationship with the Whitebeards, his attacks on their leader were well known but unlike anyone else who tried to kill Whitebeard, Spade survived to tell the tale. In fact, it was almost as if Whitebeard found his attempts amusing rather than threatening. 

Whitebeard laughed loudly, just his laughter shook the earth as much as the fight itself did. It was as impressive as it was terrifying, Whitebeard was probably more powerful than Spade and Law and each and every Heart combined but instead of crushing them he just laughed at Spade’s threats. 

Law’s vision blurred as he tried to look at Whitebeard though he knew it was pointless to look at the man’s face; it was more out of habit. For some reason, probably thanks to Whitebeard’s powers, the man’s face was impossible to look at, his eyes rumbled when he tried and all he could ever gather from Whitebeard’s face was that he had an impressive mustache.

Whitebeard walked towards them, pausing at Law and Spade before continuing to Phoenix. Behind him, Diamond, Twin-Blade, and Flower Sword followed.

Diamond and Twin-Blade set to work restraining Burgess’s arms and legs while Flower Sword stood by, talking with Phoenix. Law watched them, his eyes narrowed as he saw the man’s chest.

“You said Blackbeard gave him shadows?” Law said, drawing the attention to him. The street around them was still quiet but he was sure it wouldn’t be long until the Marines showed their faces, he needed to get some answers before they had to leave, “How? I wasn’t aware of any devils powers that allowed you to transfer abilities?”

The Whitebeard’s shared a look collectively before Whitebeard spoke up.

“We aren’t quite sure how he does it either,” he said, “Blackbeard was once on our team until one day he betrayed us, saying he was working with the Marines and Celestials from then on-- actually, we weren’t aware he had devils powers until he defected…”

Spade tensed next to Law, “You mean he hid them or… recently obtained them…?”

There was a beat of silence as Law felt Whitebeard’s gaze heavy on them. Law wasn’t quite sure what Spade meant by that but he had a hunch it was connected with Arlong.

“... I can’t say either way,” Whitebeard said finally, he held a hand up to stop his men from speaking up as he continued, “but I’ll be sure to let you know if we find out. For now though, I can sense the marines are in route and I suggest you two kids get out of here while you can.”

Spade shifted, clearly wanted to protest- - and Law did too- - but Whitebeard cut them off.

“Go home,” his voice was soft but firm, reminding Law all too much of Rosinante, “Now, both of you, you must be tired after a night like tonight.”

Spade sighed and nodded, “Fine. But next time I see you I’m kicking your ass,” he pointed at Whitebeard who just laughed at the declaration then turned to Law, he spoke in a softer, sweeter tone, “See you around Death, stay safe.”

Law nodded, “You too, Spade-ya,” he watched Spade disappear into one of the alleyways, no doubt heading toward the East Blue, then turned to the Whitebeards, giving them a curt nod before exiting the scene himself, scaling up one of the buildings, onto a rooftop. As he left he could hear Marines arriving on scene and Whitebeard’s booming laugh as they tried to arrest the team of not-quite-heroes but definitely-not-villains, only to get their asses handed to them by the old superpower. Law shook his head and laughed, but as he looked back, he could see Spade looking back as well, he spotted Law and held a hand up to wave one last goodbye before sprinting off and vanishing for good that night.

Law waved as well at the retreating form and he hoped that he’d be able to see Spade again soon. But Whitebeard was right, Law was definitely starting to feel the full ramifications of using his powers like he did and he needed to get home before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens!! There was a lot going on here lmao, I’m sorry this chapter was kinda crowded but I kinda feel like everything I write is so oh well lol
> 
> Also!! I drew some more artwork for this fic!!It’s not from a specific scene (at least not yet....) but I’m proud of it!! And yeah!! Check it out if ya wanna!!!
> 
> https://autpunk-artist.tumblr.com/post/617795844842946560/art-inspired-by-my-fic-infra-red-click-for
> 
> Anyways!! That’s all!! I hope y’all enjoyed!! Stay safe!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace’s brother and their friends decide to play matchmaker for him and Law but sadly things don’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me preface this chapter with I’m sorry if the plot is a little messy rn, but I’m working on foreshadowing and cryptic writing and practicing with this fic so... yeah... But I promise it’ll all make sense by the end and it might not be as cryptic as I think it is anyways lmao
> 
> Okay, since that’s out of the way!! I hope y’all like this chapter!!

“So how did you dislocate your knee, Freckles-ya?” Ace felt his cheeks heating up as Law stared him down with an amused smirk. 

They were sitting across from each other at the Baratie before it opened for the evening, their table sat by one of the large bay windows of one of the restaurant's ocean facing walls. Despite it being a table for six, they sat alone.

Ace really had to hand it to Luffy, he really took Ace by surprise, telling him Sanji was testing out some new recipes on them and their friends as a ‘welcome back’ for Vivi, then bringing Law along and disappearing into the kitchen with the others knowing Ace was trying to stay off his leg. Which left him and Law sitting alone, waiting for the others to come out while sitting at a candle lit-- was that Luffy’s doing or Sabo’s or if one of their friends helped them out-- table in front of a gorgeous view of the water.

It was as romantic as it was awkward as Ace could see his brother’s straw hat disappearing behind the bar a few feet behind Law.

“I-I didn’t _dislocate_ my knee,” Ace said, red faced and trying to ignore his own embarrassment-- he was going to _kick_ Luffy when they got home, “I just jacked it up and Sabo is making me wear a brace. It’s really not that bad.”

Law chuckled, leaning on the table with his chin in his palm, “I feel like there is more to the story there.”

_Yeah, there was; but Ace couldn’t tell him that he missed a jump while fighting some fucking powered asshole._

He could bend the truth a bit though.

With a sigh, Ace looked away hoping to come across as being embarrassed rather than a liar, “I do parkour to work out and, ya know, I misjudged a jump and I ended up landing on my knee wrong… That’s really all that happened…”

_Okay_ , that wasn’t _all_ that happened, but he could just leave out the part about him eating shit when he was thrown off a building trying jump from one ledge to another to stop some asshat calling himself ‘ _Mr.3’_ \-- apparently, from what Sabo told him, the Baroques were some long standing government approved hero-villains or some shit that worked with the Heavenly Demon on occasion, how he had never encountered them was beyond him but they only really worked in the New World and West Blue so that was probably why-- that had decided to harass Vivi when she got back to New World from Alabasta along with his partner _‘Miss Goldenweek’_. He only got hurt because he didn’t account for the wax ledges to melt under his feet When he mistook the ledge as an entrance to the airport thanks to Miss Goldenweek’s artwork. 

But, that did help him in the end. He figured out Mr.3’s attacks couldn’t touch him and he just had to evaporate the wax after melting it and the same was said with Miss Goldenweek’s paint, it all melted the same when he got hot enough. And Vivi had told Luffy all about being saved and Luffy had in turn talked about _‘how cool The Black Spade’_ was which was always fun to hear. The praise made up how he was framed as a vandal that harassed an ambassador from Alabasta while destroying the central airport in New World by the new report on the event.

“Honestly,” Law said in a teasing voice, and he had _no right_ to look as handsome as he did as he laughed at Ace’s story, “you might be more of a handful than Strawhat-ya.”

“Where do you think Lu’ got it from?” Ace shot back. 

Ace had to admit, it was a lot easier talking face-to-face with Law, even when he was being teased, than it was with Death. Maybe it was because he could see Law’s face and he didn’t have to guess whether or not the other was actually into it or just taunting him.

_Wait-- fuck he’s doing it again!_

Unconsciously Ace kept comparing Law to Death and just… _falling for both of them more_.

Sabo was right, he really was hopeless.

Ace was about to try and change the subject when Sanji appeared at their table, holding a platter in his hand and a bottle and glasses in the other.

“You’re lunch, Ahi Poke,” Sanji set the tray on the table and the glass in front of them both, “Paired with the chef recommended… sparkling water.” 

Zeff must still be holding the key to the wine cellar from Sanji after last week's incident when he emptied a bottle of wine on a customer’s head when they were being a disturbance. Either that or someone had the forethought not to let Ace try to drink until he stopped feeling embarrassed. Either way it was probably a good thing.

“Uh-huh,” Ace said, he raised an eyebrow at Sanji’s tense shoulders and stiff movements as he poured their drinks, “And I don’t suppose you know where my brother went-- or everyone else?”

Sanji froze mid-pour, chuckling awkwardly, “the-they’re on dish duty!”

“All of them?” Law questioned, mirroring Ace’s skeptical expression.

“Yup!” Sanji nodded, “Anyways! Enjoy your meals!”

Before either of them could ask any other questions Sanji made a brisk escape back to the kitchen where Ace could see several bodies diving out of view before the doors closed. 

Ace let out a sigh and turned to Law with an apologetic smile, “Sorry about that-- I have a feeling Luffy put them up to this.”

“It’s fine, Ace-ya,” Law smiled back but his was mirthful rather than apologetic, “At least now I don’t have to worry about Strawhat-ya stealing my food now.”

Ace laughed awkwardly, bringing a hand up to brush his hair back and hide his embarrassment, “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry he does that.”

Why was he apologizing for Luffy? Oh fuck he was so awkward.

Law reached across the table and gave Ace’s hand that was resting on the table a squeeze, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s eat?”

“Y-yeah,” Ace nodded as Law pulled his hand away, “Let’s eat.”

For the first few minutes, the two ate in silence, before Law broke the silence.

“So,” He started after taking a bite of his Poke, “Sabo-ya said to ask you about your plans next Saturday?”

_That fucker—_

“I,” Ace really hoped his face wasn’t too red, “I don’t really _have_ plans Saturday. Um, I was thinking about seeing the new exhibit at the natural history museum-“

Ace cut himself off when he saw something shift in the bay, his eyes widened as the water shifted before a wave crashed into the bay window, rattling the window’s frame. The Baratie shook violently for a moment, more waves crashing into the side, then suddenly the lights flickered before cutting off completely.

“Well, that doesn’t seem good…” Ace muttered, looking from the lights to Law, slowly standing up. It was quiet…

_Too quiet…_

Something told Ace that this wasn’t a normal power outage.

Like the screams of terror coming from outside and the sudden sandstorm appearing outside of the window.

Ace really couldn’t get one day off could he?

“Stay here,” Ace said to Law, not waiting for the other to speak before grabbing his bag off the back of his chair and sprinting towards the back exit of the Baratie, “I’ll be right back! I’m gonna make sure everyone is okay!”

“Wait! Ace-ya,” Law called out behind him but Ace ignored him, already out the door. 

Thankfully, Ace never left the house without his hero’s gear in his backpack and luckily since childhood, he kept his backpack with him at all times so it never became suspicious.

Swiftly, Ace stripped himself of his outerwear in the docking area behind the Baratie. He changed into his gear in record time before shoving his clothing in his backpack and tossing it onto the little overhang area, hoping that no one would spot it before he came back for it.

He sprinted around the restaurant just in time to get a face full of sand.

“What the--?” Ace shielded his face, even though he was wearing a mask, he didn’t know if the sand could fuck up the filters. 

Once the air cleared a bit, Ace saw the entire street covered in sand and he scowled in confusion. 

Sand… That was a new one.

“Well hello there! Black Spade is it?” A voice called from a rooftop a little ways down the street before a few figures jumped down. A lone figure stayed up there.

Ace squinted at the figures, the sun was reflecting off sand and making it difficult to see. Three silhouettes stood in the sun, a broad shouldered man and slimmer man on the ground, and another man on the rooftop.

“Uh, yeah?” Ace said, “Who’s asking?”

“I am Mr.2, and these are my colleagues, Mr.1 and Mr.0,” A figure-- Mr.2, fuck they were probably with Mr.3 weren’t they?-- announced, gesturing to the other two men in turn, slowly approaching as he spoke, the other two staying put, “And we are here on behalf of the Heavenly Demon, it appears there is someone here he needs to speak with.”

_Vivi!_

“Hmmm,” Ace thought out loud, he didn’t really know what he should do, he didn’t remember a thing Sabo told him about the Baroques other than the leader Mr.0 had sand-powers and the second in command-- Miss Sunday?-- left the group years ago when they started doing more bad than good. Maybe he should figure out if these guys were more monologuers or fighters, if they monologued enough maybe he could figure some shit out until help arrived or he could beat them to a pulp, “I don’t know… I don’t think I can let you through without kicking your asses.”

His fingertips sparked up, his boots digging into the sand as he widened his stance, ready to battle.

“I’m not sure you’ll want to do that, Black Spade,” Mr.2 said, a grin spreading across his makeup painted face.

“Why not?” Monologuers, at least this one was.

“Well,” Mr.2 snapped his fingers, his skin rippled before morphing into a new _person_ , “with one touch, I’ll steal your face.”

He had a point… but he made a mistake in telling Ace that.

“So… by touching me, you can shapeshift into me and reveal my secret identity?” Ace asked, looking around the street as subtly as he could.

“That is right!” Mr.2 grinned as he morphed back, “You catch on quickly, now if you’d step-“

“Does that work when you’re unconscious?” Ace interrupted, eyeing something to his left.

“What-?”

**_CLANG!_ **

A mailbox flew through the air, connecting with Mr.2’s head before anyone could figure out what Ace was doing. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” His smirk was hidden behind his mask as his gaze drifted to the other two still left, “Alright, what’s up with you big guy? I wanna get this over with.”

He had a sort-of-not-really date to get back to.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law was struggling to see the street outside of the Baratie, Ace had disappeared without warning right before the doors were… sanded in. And now the Black Spade was facing off with three members of the Baroques. The front window of the restaurant had a good view of the street, but the sand had only just settled down enough for them to get a clear view. 

The Black Spade stood them down, seemingly waiting for something as he shifted his position as two members of the Baroques got closer. Law recognized them, Mr.2 and Mr.1, the man on the roof he couldn’t quite see but if he had to guess from the silhouette, it was Mr.0.

“Sabo texted me,” Luffy announced, pushing his way to the window to shove his phone into Zoro’s face then Law’s next to him, showing each person the screen too quickly for anyone to read it, “He and Ace are hiding, Ace found Sabo and got them to cover before they got trapped!”

Law felt a wave of relief wash over him, at least Ace (and Sabo) were safe, but he wanted to get out of there, change into his gear and _help_ Spade but he couldn’t figure out _how_.

“Oh,” Vivi whispered, “Oh I feel like this is all my fault…”

“What? Why?” Nami turned her head, looking away from the window at the blue haired girl, “because you got attacked the other day? That’s not-“

“No,” Vivi shook her head, “The Baroques have been contacting my father for months now… I didn’t know about this until I went back home, but they wanted to become a part of Alabasta’s hero lineup. I think that they were hoping that kidnapping me would give them the chance to negotiate their way into our ranks…”

“But… That still doesn’t mean it’s your fault, Vi,” Nami said, “It’s theirs for not taking no for an answer.”

“Yeah,” Luffy interjected himself between the two girls, “They’re in his territory now! He’ll kick their asses just like he did to the candle guy and the painting girl! But better! Cause he’s got the home turf advantage!”

“That may be, but he still needs to be careful. Mr.2 has the ability to steal faces, with just one touch he could reveal the Black Spade’s secret-“

“He just knocked Mr.2 out with a mailbox,” Zoro interrupted Vivi, laughing. “Guess the Black Spade was one step ahead.”

“But he still has two more to deal with, and the news says the roads are all blocked and the Marines are dealing with cronies of the Baroques blocking the way!” Usopp, the master of panicking, pointed out. And while Luffy argued that Spade was ‘way too badass to get his ass kicked by those losers’, Law wanted to agree with Usopp. Spade was capable but he was still only one person and things could go very wrong quickly.

Law needed to get out of there, get into costume and _help_ Spade. He didn’t know how to explain why he needed to duck out though…

He gritted his teeth together as Spade readied his stance, jumping into the air as Mr.1 charged him. Law could practically hear Spade’s gleeful cackles as his body engulfed itself in a blanket of flames, blooming around him like a deadly flower, petals unfolding to burn everything they touched as Spade landed in the sand.

Mr.1’s power consisted of turning his body into blades, a deadly power, but not much use when his opponent could melt iron with a spark of his powers and could easily dodge almost all attacks. 

And Spade was using that to his advantage, Mr.1 had ‘landed’ a hit on Spade but recoiled, his scream was heard through the walls of the restaurant as he clutched his arm only to jerk his hand away as molten metal dripped from his arm. 

Law couldn’t see his expression under his mask, but he could see Spade’s body language, his hand still extended out as fire flickered on his fingertips, the color a bright white-yellow. He was loving this, always at his brightest when he was kicking ass.

Spade, never one to pull punches, charged at Mr.1. The sand under him shifted, obviously Mr.0 was trying to stop the young vigilante, but he couldn’t touch him before the sand was turned to glass, effectively stopping Mr.0’s attempts of attacking.

Shifting his arm to half-fire, Spade struck Mr.1’s jaw, sending the large male into the air as he flew backwards from the single hit. He landed a few yards from the window the group was crowded around and Law could see his metal mask was warped from the hit and he wasn’t moving save for the shallow rise and fall of his chest. But Spade wasn’t about to take any chances about him getting back up, he stood over the other man and tendrils of flames wrapped around Mr.1. 

Law knew that move, it didn’t hurt the victim unless they tried to break free, Spade used it to subdue enemies until someone better prepared could come. It could only be broken by him or an outside force using Haki from what Law knew.

Spade looked up and looked around the street before his gaze landed on them. Law couldn’t see Spade’s eyes from the distance but it's not like that would matter either way. Law wasn’t Death and Spade didn’t know Law, he couldn’t act like he did either. 

Spade gave them a subtle nod, and Law guessed it was for them to lay low while he finished up. He turned his attention back to Mr.1 as he made sure the man was down for the count like Mr.2 was. Satisfied, he turned to the street and changed his stance, opening his arms in a ‘come get me’ motion and his voice was muffled by the glass but Law knew he was taunting the other.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace stood over Mr.1 triumphantly, but he knew his victory couldn’t be celebrated long as he gazed back down the street at the figure still situated on the rooftop. 

He had used his powers to try and stop Ace, so Ace knew that it truly was Mr.0 on the rooftop and not some bluff Mr.2 came up with to scare him.

Opening his arms, Ace called out, “You just gonna sit there or are you gonna get down here so I can kick your ass?”

Mr.0 just stood there, his coat bellowing in the wind as he stared down at Ace. Then he moved, not jumping down but shifting position.

“You are much stronger than I was informed,” Mr.0 called out, his voice sounding strange, almost strained and distant, and Ace frowned, “I can see now why they are interested in you.”

_Interested in him…?_

“What?” Ace’s form faultered slightly in confusion before anger took over when he realized he was probably being toyed with and he demanded as he advanced forward; “What the fuck are you talking about?! Who’s interested in me and why are you here?!”

But Mr.0 apparently wasn’t in the mood to answer any questions as he just raised a hooked hand, gleaming with red accents in the sun, and sand started swirling around his feet as he spoke.

“Be warned, Black Spade,” He said and it was only then that Ace noticed something was wrong with his voice. There were two voices, two accents, and one speaker. The second voice hadn’t been that obvious before but now it was taking over Mr.0’s speech slowly but surely, “you should stay out of our way, a new world order is in play and people like you with powers like yours are the perfect pawns for our master plan. Look out.”

Mr.0’s form swayed unsteadily on the edge of the roof, dangerously close to toppling over the edge as shadows crept into the sand as it swirled around him. Down the street a similar whirlwind was circling Mr.2 and with a quick balance back, Ace confirmed that Mr.1 had another whirlwind around him, mixing sand and shadows with his flames. The wind suddenly picked up violently and Ace was forced to shield his face as the sand stung his exposed skin. It nearly knocked him off his feet for a moment before everything died down.

When it was all still, Ace removed his arms from his face and looked around. The street in front of him was empty, Mr.0 and Mr.2 vanished from the area. But looking behind him, Mr.1 was still caught in his flames-- so whatever just happened couldn’t overrule his powers… good to know.

But where did the other two vanish to? And what the actual fuck was Mr.0 talking about? Weren’t they just there to harass Vivi…?

Ace didn’t get the chance to ponder further on what happened as a familiar shout let him know Luffy had escaped the restaurant.

“That was so cool!” Luffy shouted, he nearly barreled into Ace but refrained as Luffy didn’t technically know it was his brother so he used his rarely seen manners and just bounced on his feet, mere feet away from the vigilante, “You were awesome!”

Ace didn’t try to stop himself from smiling, but he knew he needed to get away soon, because he was worried someone would recognize him. He just didn’t know how to get out of there without making an ass of himself.

But, right on cue, down the street he could see lights of Marine vehicles showing up and he turned back to his friends.

“Sorry to cut this short,” he said, giving them a mock salute, winking at them, “but that’s my cue to get out of here.”

He turned on his heel before anyone could say anything, sprinting through the group and across the street, using a fire hydrant as a boost to get onto the rooftop of the Baratie. Behind him he could hear Luffy’s shouts and the Marines arriving on scene, but he ignored them, quickly grabbing his backpack from the back of the Baratie.

He needed to figure out an excuse for his absence, hopefully they would be too excited from meeting the Black Spade to really question him. But he still needed an excuse.

Ace dove behind one of the shipping crates behind the Baratie and was just about to start changing when he caught someone in his perifiral. He spun around to face them, but relaxed when he saw it was only Sabo.

“Sabo-“ he started, but his brother just shushed him and pulled him back and into the Baratie before shoving him into the closest storage closet and shutting them both in there.

“I covered for you.” Sabo said, turning on the light so Ace could see to change, “You found me before the sandstorm got super bad shut us into the old gas station bathroom halfway down the road, got it?”

Ace grunted and changed as quickly as he could, they didn’t have much time but hopefully the Marines would question Lufly and the others for a bit before letting them go and that would buy them some time.

“How bad was it?” Sabo asked as Ace tugged off his boots and pants, pulling out his shorts from before and his other boots. His chest ached something awful but he didn’t have time to wrestle off his binder and he really didn’t want to go without it right then.

“Not bad,” Ace scowled at his legs, apparently the sand had torn through his pants in some places and it looked like he had one hell of a road burn on his legs… Actually, looking at his arms, it looked like he was mostly covered in roadburn where his skin was exposed and looking up at Sabo, he could see his brother was in a similar state though not as bad, “But I think… I dunno how to explain it, I’ll fill you in later. Lu’s staying at Vivi’s right?”

“We were supposed to stay over at her place, too,” Sabo muttered and Ace groaned, he forgot about that, “We can make up-“

“No, no,” Ace shook his head, “I’ll just fill you in tomorrow, I’ll write it down so I don’t forget but I don’t wanna keep canceling plans. It's rude and suspicious.”

Sabo didn’t look happy but he agreed, Ace had been canceling plans thanks to his vigilante work far too often and it was getting awkward to explain.

“Alright, but write it down. “

“Will do,” Ace tugged his shirt on and shoved his gear into his bag, “Okay, how do I look?”

“Like a mess but that’ll work for our story,” Sabo said as he reopened the door and they both slipped out of the closet. 

“Alright, let’s lie our asses off,” Ace said as the front door of the Baratie opened up and the voice of their friends echoed into the restaurant. Ace cleared his throat and put on his best ‘I have no clue what happened’ face, “Luffy? Where are you?”

“Luffy?” Sabo called as well

“ACE! SABO!” Luffy shouted and sprinted through the empty restaurant, he didn’t even slow down as he barreled into both his brothers, talking a mile a minute about the events of the last half hour before looking up and trailing off, “... shishishi, Ace and Sabo look awful. Are Ace and Sabo okay?”

He poked Sabo’s cheek and looked between them as the others came into the back at a much more leisure pace.

Ace laughed and batted Luffy’s hand away as he tried to poke him, though Luffy’s actions seemed casual, joking even, his brothers’ could see his worry, Sabo made up the excuse for them.

“We’re fine,” he said, that part being truthful, “It really looks worse than it is, we just got caught up in the sand storm before we could get to shelter.”

“Nee, so Ace and Sabo didn’t get in trouble?”

“Pretty much,” Sabo said, “Just sand, no bad guys or giant sand worms coming after us.”

Luffy laughed at that, launching back into his retelling of what went down now that he knew his brothers were fine. Ace let him lead them to their table, were this time _everyone_ sat down for lunch. 

Ace glanced away from his brother to catch Law’s eyes and he held his stare for a moment before offering him an apologetic smile and Law’s eyes softened from concern to amusement. 

“Why don’t I get the first aid kit,” Law said, and Sanji pointed the way to where the kit was located before he disappeared into the kitchen to get their lunches and Law left to get the kit.

As they ate lunch, Law bandaged Ace up while Nami offered to help Sabo with his bandages. The two of them sat a little further from the others, not quite away from the group but it was obvious that they were still trying to give Ace and Law the ‘date’ they were on before that mess had interrupted them.

And Ace had to admit that maybe if they hadn’t been interrupted, it would’ve been a nice date and maybe he could try to go on a real one with Law at some point sans his brothers and their friends.

And judging by the way Law’s hand grabbed his under the table, he might feel the same way.

Now if only Ace could forget about Mr.0’s cryptic warning and focus on his lunch everything would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if this chapter was messy, again I promise it’ll all make sense soon lmao
> 
> Anyways!!! I hope y’all liked this chapter!!! Until next time!! Stay safe!!! Bye!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Law try again to go on a date but as fate would have it, neither can catch a break. And Ace realizes that there might be something deeper going on with the suspicious happenings involving the New World’s villains and heroes, something that may date further back than he would have ever thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i finally updated!! sorry for the wait but i hope it was worth it?... yeah probably not lmao anyways i hope y’all enjoy this chapter!! had fun writing it and giving ace a little more backstory.... as well as some more foreshadowing for the future

Three ‘dates’.

Law and Ace had been on three ‘dates’ so far.

The ‘first’ one at the Baratie got ruined by the Baroques.

The ‘second’ one at the natural history museum got interrupted by Blackbeard-- thankfully Whitebeard had intervened, Ace didn’t have his gear with him as the museum didn’t allow visitors to take in bags… Still, Ace ended up with a concussion and Law had a nasty cut on his forehead and the two of them had to go to the ER afterwards.

The ‘third’ one was a picnic in one of New World’s parks, and it actually went pretty well if they ignored how Ace’s grandfather-- in his hero uniform and with a criminal in his custody-- crashed their walk in the park and tried to interrogate Law. This time they were saved by Garp recognizing Law as he knew Law’s foster father and spent a good half hour going between interrogating Law and talking about how Law must be a good kid as ‘Rosinante was a good worker, I’m sure that rubbed off on you’ before taking Ace’s ice cream and disappearing, successfully ruining the mood.

Even though he tried to call it quits, his brothers refused to let him give up on trying. Sometimes he hated how stubborn his brothers were even though he was probably more stubborn than both of them combined so he really shouldn’t complain, but he would. He had doubted Law would waste his time with him in the first place, but Luffy insisted he try again and somehow Law wanted another do-over ‘first’ date and Ace couldn’t say no.

Of course this date would be ruined by the Heavenly Demon, of course that was just his luck…

And that was how Ace ended up pressed against a wall under a window at a cafe in North Blue, trying to keep pressure on his arm, blood seeping from between his fingers as it bleed through his makeshift tourniquet he fashioned from his flannel and one of his belts. Whoever that batshit chick with guns for arms was-- he could never remember the names of  _ all _ of the folks he regularly fought, he knew she was one of the Heavenly Demon’s subordinate, all he knew her name was Baby something-- he was gonna kick her ass if he ever saw her again in costume for shooting him. As it was Ace couldn’t change into his gear with so many civilians around and he couldn’t escape without risking making himself (and those in the cafe as well) a target. Thank fuck it seemed he was the only one to actually get injured, he could take a bullet or two, but he wasn’t so sure about the other patrons.

And thankfully, Law had been running late and had texted him just before all hell broke loose saying as much, so at least he was probably safe from… whatever the Heavenly Demon’s goons were up to. 

What  _ were _ they up to anyways? 

This was a first for them, sure the Heavenly Demon and his minions dealt with human trafficking, drug wars, and other things that left a bad taste in Ace’s mouth, but they  _ never _ risked ruining their  _ perfectly _ constructed public image. They kept what they did-- what the nobles and Celestials and the world government-- a guarded secret. 

So to bust out in a fight? Attacking random civilians and ruining public property in a not necessarily high class, but a good neighborhood in the middle of the day?

That was so out of character it made Ace’s head spin

Ace was just about to risk a peak through the cafe’s window when he heard a shriek from one of the other patrons and the window behind him shattered and Ace was forced to curl up with his arms over his head in an attempt to keep himself from getting more injured.

Once the glass shards stopped raining down on him, Ace looked over his shoulder to see a very large man in an equally large coat looking around the cafe before staring down at Ace. Ace instinctively tensed up, already looking for an escape or a way to fight back without calling on his powers if he needed. 

The man grinned widely as his eyes found Ace’s, his teeth marked with the Heavenly Demon’s emblem-- which fucker was this one? Bison?-- and he moved a step backwards. Immediately, Ace was openly looking for what to do next, eyes darting between his potential exists-- he could use a chair or a table to defend himself, or if he had to, he could be a distraction for the others to leave, he could- he could--

But Ace didn’t need to figure out an escape or an attack, as right before the man could move another muscle, a white and orange mass crashed into his side at an alarming speed and Ace winced from the sound of bones being crushed.

Ace knew that blur very well, he also knew how much it hurt to get tackled by him too.

Polar Tang stood up after pinning the other to the ground, the mink looked back at them, and slowly approached with his paw-hands held up in front of him as to appear non-threatening, as if he didn’t just knock a man out seconds ago.

“You’re safe now,” Polar Tang said softly, “Just stay low and-“

“What’s going on?!” A frantic woman somewhere behind Ace shouted, “Why are the heroes acting like this?! What’s happened?!”

A few more patrons voiced their own thoughts and demanded answers that Ace knew the polar bear mink didn’t have. Polar Tang tried to calm them down- - ignoring the fight happening behind him in the streets, Ace could see a blue edge to one of Death’s rooms flash somewhere down the road- - and was looking more and more distressed as the cafe patrons just got louder. 

“WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO HIM!” Ace finally snapped, glaring back at them, his arm was killing him as he was slowly bleeding out, he had a headache now, and Polar Tang looked seconds away from an anxiety attack which was all piling up to piss Ace off even more than he was already.

The patrons all quieted down then and Ace turned back to Polar Tang who looked at him in surprise.

“Well?” Ace gestured to the bear, “What should we do?”

He didn’t mean to sound so cross, Polar was really a nice guy-- bear?-- but Ace didn’t feel like acting polite at that moment. He wanted to know what he needed to do and if Polar had answers, he’d like to hear ‘em.

Polar just looked more surprised at the bluntness of Ace’s questions but he shook his head and spoke, “Just… Lay low, the marines are en route as far as I know. Just… just head to the back of the building and wait for help to come.”

Ace nodded and was the first to get up off the floor. He flashed Polar a smile, then turned to glower at the other patrons and he gestured with his good arm to the back of the cafe.

“Well?” He tried so hard to keep the edge out of his voice but he was failing, there were no kids here, no one that reminded him of his family/friends to kick start his brotherly instincts, so he hoped being irritated would get their asses in gear, “You heard the bear, let’s go!”

The patrons all jumped at his voice and scrambled to follow the orders, Ace acted as a leader when Polar had to leave them to re-join the fight outside. He had to help the teenager girl that was behind the counter get to safety, other than him, she took the worst injury when a piece of debris had crashed through the window and hit her leg. Her ankle might be broken, or at least the bone was bruised, but that was the worst of it he determined as he ushered the others through the back. 

It wasn’t the safest, going out behind the cafe, but it was definitely safer than staying in there, especially seeing as Buffalo-- his name was  _ Buffalo _ , Ace remembered now that had  _ pissed _ off Water-Buffalo of the Whitebeards, saying it was disgraceful for Buffalo to use such a similar name as him when the other was apart of such a pathetic group of ‘heroes’ and Ace had to agree with that-- had tried to go after the cafe once already. Maybe it was an intimidation tactic or something, but on the off chance they had been targeted, Ace wanted to get everyone out of there.

Ace helped the teenage barista lean against the wall near the exit door in the back of the cafe and he tentatively opened the door, peeking outside.

No one was in sight but that didn’t mean they were safe. He could hear the fight in front of the building growing fainter so maybe if they kept out of sight they could hunkerdown and wait for this to pass.

Fuck, he felt so helpless. 

He hated that feeling.

He was strong, he could hold himself in a fight. Hell, he had survived so many near death experiences it was practically routine by now.

And sure, now that he had herded the other patrons into a safe-ish area, he could probably come up with some excuse to dip out and change into his gear and join the fight but… He couldn’t leave these people alone in good conscience. They were all sitting ducks if one of the Heavenly Demon’s goons came back.

* * *

With a sigh, Ace shut the door and looked around the back room for anything he could use. Not much of interest, a break room table, some chairs, a couch, and a small kitchenette for the employees to use. He could probably use the furniture as a weapon if he had to, he also knew he had a knife in his backpack but… he eyed a couple of the others he was stuck with in trepidation, he wasn’t about to bring that out just yet. If it came down to it, Ace could probably start a fire and make it appear like an accident, electrical fires were easy enough to start, he just had to melt the right thing and use his powers on the downlow to control the fire.

Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that, but if it did it was nice to have a plan.

For a while, nothing happened. The fight seemed to be getting more distant and harder to hear and the tension in the room was slowly becoming less sofficating. A couple of the other patrons-- a big guy, business suit that reminded Ace of some of the men that flocked around Sabo’s biological father and a smaller woman dressed in similar clothes, they interacted like they knew each other so Ace guessed they might be colleagues or had a meeting-- were speaking in hushed voices that Ace ignored. A few had taken to barricading the door to the front and were intermediately peaking through the curtain of the door’s window. 

The teenager had her ankle looked over by an older lady, using the mini-first-aid-kit Ace kept in his bag-- thank you Deuce for forcing him to carry that-- to bandage her up, and was currently icing it, quietly sobbing. From pain or fear Ace didn’t know. But the older lady stayed by her, quietly whispering how everything would be alright and Ace wished he could be as confident as she sounded.

Ace kept his spot by the door to the outside, listening for anything, marines, the Hearts, or threats alike. He had his bag close and the hilt of his dagger within reach and just barely hidden in his stuff-- it wasn’t often used as it wasn’t a part of the Black Spade’s gear, it was a gift on his seventeenth birthday from Dadan, but he kept it with him regardless of whether or not he used it as the Black Spade. It made him feel safe, its blade forged from a metal that could hurt anyone regardless of devils powers, and even if it was a normal dagger, it was a safety blanket for him. He had gotten a permit to keep it with him in public for times like now.

And it was easier to conceal a dagger than it was a pipe.

Hopefully he wouldn’t have to use it though…

The sounds of the fight were so distant, and if Ace didn’t know better he’d think the fight was about to over.

But he knew better and he had barely peaked out the door when a loud crash nearly threw him off his feet. The other patrons shrieked and Ace cursed openly at the door was ripped off its hinges. 

A large man loomed in the doorway, his stance was wide and confident. Horns sprouting from the sides of his head and long blue hair formed an almost mane around his head, his mask was just a single gold domino mask and Ace recognized him instantly.

The Corrupt King, one of Blackbeard’s men-- not one of the Heavenly Demon’s, Ace would have to remember to tell Sabo about that, he might be right about the two teams being in cahoots. Or maybe Blackbeard was just an opportunist that let his subordinates struck in the midst of chaos. Both were equally likely.

The Corrupt King’s gaze looked across each person in the room before settling on Ace. A gap-tooth grin spread across his face, and Ace felt sick to his stomach. He said nothing as black wisp-like tendrils wrapped around the armor on his forearms. Ace remembered the other Blackbeard, the one the Whitebeard’s were after, he didn’t have any Devils powers but Blackbeard did and… gave some to him? Ace still wasn’t sure what that was about but apparently Blackbeard could give his powers to more than one person. Again that was something he’d need to bring up with Sabo. (And maybe the Whitebeards too, the next time he tried to fight Whitebeard he’d bring that up and see if they knew anything.)

“Just the man I was looking for,” he said-- something was wrong with his voice, it sounded like it wasn’t coming from him, like it wasn’t his own-- as he lifted an arm, “I think you should come with me Portg-“

Ace moved without thinking, the dagger sliced through the shadows cleanly, ripping a distressed cry from the villain, as he rolled through the gap between his legs and into the alleyway. He had to get away from the other patrons. 

He didn’t know what the Corrupt King wanted with him, but he wasn’t about to find out where other people could get hurt-- or see his powers if it came to that.

Without pausing to look back, Ace bolted down the alley, further away from the streets and any civilians. He could hear the Corrupt King shouting obscenities behind him as he rounded a corner. The docks were only a few blocks away, if he had to, he could probably find help there.

But Ace wouldn’t get the chance, as a wall of shadows sprung up in front of him, forcing him to stumble to a stop. He didn’t hesitate to spin on his heel and face the villain, his dagger gripped in his hand and positioned in front of him in a guarded position. There wasn’t much he could do out of costume but if this dick thought he’d go without a fight he had another thing coming.

“Didn’t expect a civilian to have sea stone,” The Corrupt King crooned, “Where’d a pretty little thing like you get that?”

“What do you want with me?” Ace wasn’t about to explain where he got the dagger, nor was he about to comment on the civilian comment either. 

“Heh, let’s just say my boss has taken in interest in you,” he said, “or rather, in your parentage.”

Ace felt his stomach drop.

_ Parentage. _

Fuck.

Fuck he hoped that meant his mom, that would probably be the best case scenario but neither were good. 

Rogue had founded the Revolutionaries with Dragon, the two practically grew up together. She had been responsible for countless uncoverings of human trafficking, drug rings, organized crime, and anything and everything else along side Dragon in the beginning. She was fearless, willing to go where no one else would poke around to get information, willing to speak with some of the worst criminals, make deals with crime lords, stand up to supervillains in the name of freedom and human rights.

Her work was well known and well hated by many nobles and marines before she disappeared.

And though he took her name, almost no one that didn’t know Rouge personally and outside of her code name-- The Hibiscus-- knew him as her son. No one knew she where she went, not really.

Dragon and Gramps had found her before she gave birth, Ace was told she died after giving birth to him-- complications, no one knew what to do-- but he later found out she just… disappeared. Dragon only told him that when Sabo started working with the Revolutionaries and Ace started hanging out with him on occasion in their offices. According to Dragon, Ace was old enough to know the truth about his mother when he found her old laptop that held all of her findings. Including a cryptic note to her future child, hoping they’d understand what she and his father had to do to keep him safe.

No body was ever found and she never reached out to let anyone know she was alive. That hurt for a long time but Ace knew it was her only choice, the look Dragon got when he spoke of her and the way Gramps would stare out to the water and told him she and his father would do anything to ensure Ace could grow up safe made him believe there was something he didn’t understand going on. 

All he could piece together was his mother was a martyr and his father a scapegoat and they’d do anything to ensure his safety. Even if that meant faking a death and life in solitary confinement.

But…

What the hell would Blackbeard want with her? He wasn’t around as a villain when she was working as a Revolutionary.

Unless he meant…

Roger. 

But only a small group of people knew Roger had a child. And Ace knew each person in that group would rather die than give up that information.

Even though Roger was still locked up tight on the bottom level of Impel Down, under some of the tightest security, he still had old enemies that would spring at the chance to get revenge. Ace knew that much.

When Ace said nothing, the Corrupt King continued talking.

“You see,” He continued, “Blackbeard has been informed that a certain ‘Hibiscus’ had a child and… Well we have some questions that you might be able to help us with.”

“Listen,” Ace kept his voice as even as he could, his eyes locked on the villain but he searched his peripheral vision for any escape routes or anything he could use in his favor, “My mom has been dead my entire life, I’m not the right person to get information from.”

“I think you miss understand,” The Corrupt King’s shadows loomed larger, and one shot out, stopping just in front of Ace’s face like a threat and Ace’s breath caught in his throat, “the information we want won’t be spilled through words,” he couldn’t move, the tendril got closer and Ace fought futilely with the dagger to get it away but unlike before, the Corrupt King wasn’t dissuaded by the dagger carving through the shadows.

“But instead it will spill with your blood.”

Just when Ace thought he would have no other choice but to use his fire, a blue bubble formed around them and he was dropped to the ground as the shadow tendrils vanished and someone stood between Ace and the villain.

Someone Ace knew too well. 

The Surgeon of Death stood between them, his stance protective and his sword drawn as he spoke.

“The only blood that will be spilled here if yours, Corrupt King-ya,” Death spoke calmly. 

The Corrupt King snarled at the interruption.

Death peeked back at Ace and glanced him over as the Corrupt King shouted some less that polite words at him.

“Close your eyes,” Death told him calmly, his tone a cold, indifference, not one Ace was used to hearing but then again, Ace couldn’t recall seeing Death without being the Black Spade. And Ace had to fight the urge to disobey, knowing it would be best if he just pretended that he didn’t see what Death was about to do a million times over.

He could hear the Corrupt King’s screams and the muttering of Death as he dismembered the man-- Ace wondered if he’d leave him in pieces or put him back together after, it was always a toss up on what Death would do, depending on his mood and Death didn’t sound like he was in a good mood.

Just as quickly as it began, the screams stopped and Ace opened a tentative eye to see Death kneeling in front of him. Behind him was a lump that was without a doubt an unconscious-- or dead-- Corrupt King and Ace made a mental note that either Death was more ruthless than usual or maybe the shadow powers were weaker in the daylight, or maybe Death just knew what he was doing this time around unlike last time where they needed Ace’s fire to destroy the shadows.

“Are you alright?” Death asked and it took everything in Ace not to act like he would in costume, as far as Death was aware, Ace was just a normal civilian.

“I-“ Ace fumbled with his words for a moment, “Y-yeah, a little bruised but-“

“What’s wrong with your arm?”

His… arm..?

Oh yeah.

“Oh,” Ace shrugged as best as he could, his head was really spinning from the abrupt change of events, “I got shot earlier but I’m-“

“Let me look at it,” That wasn’t a request and Ace felt himself shiver at Death’s tone, “Come, we should be leaving anyways, before someone comes for him.”

With that, Ace was pulled to his feet and the fire escape shifted into stairs for them to climb up on the rooftop. He barely had a chance to blink before he was sat on a utility box a few rooftops over and Death was holding his arm in his hand. 

“Do… You don’t have to do this,” Ace managed to squeak out-- cursing how his voice broke and his face turned red-- as his brain caught up with what was happening.

“Nonsense,” Death brushed him off, undoing Ace’s makeshift tourniquet as he spoke and grabbing something out of his belt packs, “I’d rather make sure you get help than let you go-- you seem like the type to let this go untreated.”

Well Ace couldn’t exactly deny that… But he didn’t know why Death was acting so… 

Caring towards him. In his experience, unless it was dire or a child was involved, Death didn’t concern himself with hurt civilians, partly because many people were afraid of him but also because Death would rather let professionals handle injuries. But for some reason Death was helping Ace--  _ not _ the Black Spade-- with a fairly minor bullet wound… 

“Alright,” Ace sighed, he let Death get to work fixing him up as a blue hue enveloped them, “So… the Surgeon of Death has medical training?”

Might as well make some small talk, this might take a while.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law couldn’t help but laugh at Ace’s comment, oh if only the other man knew…

“Sort of,” Law replied easily as he made sure to clean up Ace’s wound thoroughly, he was a little surprised at how well Ace was taking the pain but that was a question for another day, “It comes in handy for fixing up reckless civilians and heroes.”

Ace made a noise of offense and his cheeks colored a little more, he was adorable when he blushed. 

“To be fair,” Ace huffed, “It’s not like I jumped in the way of the bullet this time… or challenged the Corrupt King either…”

“... Why was he after you then?” Law hadn’t heard the entire monologue, and Ace might not tell him, he was the Surgeon of Death right then, not Law, not someone  _ Ace _ knew. But it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Ace shrugged, “Uh, from what he said? Revenge on my mom… If I had to guess.”

“Do you,” Law thought over what he should say, he knew Ace was a proud guy, he didn’t like being treated like he was weak, “Are you safe?”

“Safe?” Ace laughed a little humorously, “That’s… Relative, but I think I’ll be fine on my own, I don’t think I’m in any more danger than usual,” then he frowned and looked out at the streets, his expression changed slightly and Law could feel something was off.

“Is there something else the matter?” Law asked, he didn’t really expect Ace to answer, but thankfully, despite being in costume, Ace seemed rather comfortable with him. Maybe he still had a similar presence as he did out of costume and Ace trusted that? Yeah, Law was going with that.

“Huh? Oh, I, uh before this, I was meeting up with someone and… I hope he’s safe. My phone kinda… is still in my bag so I can’t contact him yet…”

Law was grateful his mask covered most of his face so he could hide how flustered he got at Ace’s concerned tone, the way his brows furrowed and his lips pressed together in a frown. It made his heart race to see that, despite being injured and almost attacked by a supervillain, Ace was still concerned about him.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Law said after calming himself enough that he wouldn’t sound strange, “There weren’t any casualties and the marines have announced that no injuries are severe enough to warrant more than an ER visit.”

Ace relaxed considerably at that news, “That’s good.”

In a bold decision, one Law really didn’t know why he made-- call it human nature, he wanted to know if he could see what Ace thought of him and maybe Death could get that information out of him, Ace seemed to be open to talking-- he spoke.

“On a date I take it?”

The reaction was immediate and Ace turned bright red-- his freckles standing out on his skin adorably-- as he tried to play it off.

“I- uh, is it that obvious?” Ace said, his voice a little higher than usual.

“A little,” Law said shamelessly as he finished up bandaging Ace’s arm.

Ace laughed, this time a little more genuine, “Yeah, it was a date… It was supposed to be a do-over first date but… well I think you can guess that it didn’t turn out.”

“Do-over?” Okay, Law was a little curious about this, mostly because their last few dates had been… well ruined by outside forces and he was kinda-- extremely-- nervous that Ace might be… irritated enough so that he didn’t want to well, try again.

“Yeah,” Ace grimaced, “Our last few tries were… Interrupted and we were gonna try again… so we’re gonna need a do-over for the do-over...”

Law made what he hoped was a sympathic noise and hoped Ace would keep talking.

“I mean,” Ace continued, sounding a little more like he was just venting at this point and maybe it didn’t matter who he was talking to, “that is  _ if _ he wants a do-over  _ again _ . I wouldn’t be surprised or upset-- okay maybe a little upset but I can understand-- if he didn’t  _ want _ to try again.”

“Why do you think he wouldn’t want a do-over?” Law tried to keep from laughing out loud,  _ oh he wanted to try again, he really wanted to try again _ , but he had to sound like an outsider, “If he’s already agreed to one do-over,”  _ or three to be technical, _ “he’ll probably want to try again. And you sound like you want to try again?”

“Of course I do!” Ace said a little too quickly, he sounded a bit offended by the notion that he might be giving up and Law had to fight a smile as Ace collected himself, “It’s just… I don’t know if he’ll think I’m worth trying again. I’m a little worried he feels… pressured into it.”

“Why would he feel pressured?” 

“Eh, my brothers are kinda rooting for us?” Ace shrugged, “And they can be… persistent, and they like him more than anyone else I’ve been interested in so… yeah…”

That made sense, Deuce  _ had _ told him in passing that he was probably the first guy to date-- or try to date-- Ace that had the approval of both his brothers and their friend group. At first Law had been a bit upset by that, Ace was his own person after all and didn’t need  _ anyone’s _ approval for who he chose to date… then he learned what Deuce meant by that. The past few guys Ace had dated had been… well shit. The ‘best’ had been a marine Ace’s grandfather tried to set him up with, and that ended poorly, but the bad ones really had Law surprised Ace was willing to date so soon.

_ “Too stuck up and strict for Ace’s taste,” _ Deuce had said about Chase when Law asked,  _ “He wasn’t a bad guy, just too serious and Ace got fed up pretty quickly with him. Almost kicked his ass, if it weren’t for Isuka intervening… The worst though, was probably Sanji’s brother… Ace broke his nose when he found out his reasons for dating Ace and how he treated Sanji… Or maybe Teach, but they didn’t date, Teach was just a creep.” _

“Well,” Law said, “If he hasn’t been discouraged yet, I wouldn’t worry about it. After all, he agreed to a do-over in the first place, so he must want to at least try.”

Ace eyed him a little unconvinced but nodded, “Alright, I guess you gotta point. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Law helped Ace stand just as sirens blared nearby, “Hmm, I guess that’s my cue to leave.”

“Yeah, last time I checked the Hearts weren’t on great terms with marines,” Ace joked a little and flashed him a smile that made Law’s heart skip, “Go ahead, I can get back home from here.”

Law hesitated for a moment but nodded, “Alright then. Stay safe, Ace-ya.”

“You too!” Ace called after him as Law leaped from the roof and retreated in the direction of the nearest safe place to change out of costume.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace watched Death leave and stood on the roof for a moment before frowning at a realization.

_ “Stay safe, Ace-ya.” _

He didn’t remember telling Death his name-- but maybe he did? Or did he overhear the Corrupt King calling him that? Did the Corrupt King use his name? He couldn’t remember.

After a moment of thought Ace shook his head, deciding he was overthinking it. He had a habit of introducing himself to everyone he first met, Makino taught him and his brothers manors but he was the only one that those lessons stuck with, and technically this was the first time  _ Ace _ had met Death so he probably did tell him his name.

With a sigh, Ace rolled his shoulders and made his way over to the rooftop door. He quickly picked the lock, ignoring the signs on the other side that forbid unauthorized access as he headed down the stairs and out the building. He made a brief stop at the cafe and found his bag in the back where he dropped it. 

The cafe was empty by then and there was already police tap marking it off but he ignored it as he snatched his bag up, slinging it over his uninjured arm after pulling out his phone.

He kept his eyes on his phone as he walked past police in front of the cafe and headed towards the nearest dock to get a ferry back to the East Blue. 

He had several messages from his family-- he put in the group chat that he was fine, just a little scraped up and he’d tell them all the details when he got home. Dragon offered to pick him up but Ace declined, saying he’d rather get home alone so he could decompress a bit.

Then there were a few from Law, asking if he was alright, had Ace smiling as he texted him back. He told Law he was fine, that he was more upset by having another date get ruined and apologizing about their bad luck. He sent the text and paused at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change.

Surprisingly, Law responded rather quickly.

**_“Law: look up”_ **

Ace blinked before looking up to spot Law standing across the crosswalk, adjacent to where Ace intended to go, phone in hand as he smiled at him. The light changed and Ace moved without thinking, he stopped just in front of Law and smiled.

“Hey,” Ace said, internally cringing at how he sounded. Damn he probably looked like a wreck but hopefully it wasn’t too bad… 

“Hey,” Law said back, smirking just a bit before his expression softened, “Are you alright?”

Ace shrugged, “eh, I could be worse. How ‘bout you?”

Law didn’t look too banged up, but he had a couple bruised on his arms that were just starting to blossom and his eyes were tired. 

“I’m fine,” He said and for a moment, neither of them said anything else, they just stared at each other until a car drove by, startling Ace out of his own head.

Before he could speak-- what he was going to say, Ace didn’t know-- Law spoke instead.

“Hey,” he started, “this probably isn’t ideal, but would you like to still try and have this date?”

Ace blinked, surprised by Law’s suggestion, but he nodded slowly, smiling, “Sure, what do you have in mind cause that cafe is… probably not gonna be in business for a while.”

Law laughed at that, “yeah? Well there’s a food truck and they have some good tacos if you wanna try ‘em, Ace-ya?”

“That sounds good to me,” Ace couldn’t stop smiling, “lead the way.”

Law nodded and grabbed Ace’s hand, interlocking their fingers as he lead the way to the food truck. Ace shot the group chat a quick update that he was stopping for food first and that he was gonna be home later so they wouldn’t worry before switching his phone to do not disturb as they rounded a corner.

Maybe it wasn’t ideal, but Ace had a feeling that he and Law might not need a do-over date after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... it’s been... a while since i’ve posted... sorry bout that i’ve been working on personal projects and it’s taking up most of my time... lol
> 
> but i’m taking a break from that rn so i’m posting this and hopefully finishing up some other half finished chapters lmao
> 
> nnyways, uh, i guess i wanna say i know it sounds odd for... anything to still be open after a villain/hero fight just happened but like... at some point that’s just gotta be the norm? like working through battles happening down the road? idk   
> also i figured ace n law (despite not knowing the others secrete identity) would probably be pretty... comfortable with each other when one is in costume and the other isn’t? like i just feel like because they know each other in and out of costume just as separate people they would be comfortable with each other in this kind of scenario but that’s just what i think lol
> 
> anyways!!! that’s it for now and hopefully it won’t take me as long to update for the next chapter!!! i hope y’all enjoyed and are staying safe!!!
> 
> thanks for reading and bye for now!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Law have a nice date and talk about what happened before Ace has to head back home. And really, Luffy is not to be underestimated when it comes to looking out for his brothers and figuring things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short-filler chapter, but I wanted to post something, and I couldn’t mesh the next chapter with this one without it being... messy... sorry for how short it is lmao but I hope it’s enjoyed regardless!!!

“So,” Law asked as they sat on a bench near the food truck, “are you sure you’re okay, Ace-ya?”

Law had patched Ace up, yes, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still concerned about the freckled man. 

Ace, already partially through his first taco, paused to swallow before shrugging, “Eh, yeah? I’ve been shot before and this time it wasn’t too bad… I think I got off pretty easy all things considered it woulda been a lot worse if the Hearts weren’t there.”

Law blinked and once again had to remember that for some reason, like Luffy, Ace had a habit of just… speaking of troubling topics without noticing how jarring it was to hear some of the things spoken.

“Ignoring the fact you’ve been shot before- - which I _do_ want to hear that story in full,” Law said, “you sure you’re fine? I can take you to the hospital?”

Ace just laughed and shook his head, “Nah, I’m fine. Apparently the Surgeon of Death has medical… experience? I think?” Ace paused and his eyebrows knitted together in thought, “I’m not sure, he didn’t really clarify but he seemed like he knew what he was doing.”

Law just nodded, not completely okay with Ace’s blind trust of him/Death-- even though he definitely knew how to treat wounds, he really believed that Ace would at least want an actual professional to see his injuries… But Law wasn’t about to push the issue when he knew Ace would likely not enjoy being forced to go to the ER and he knew Ace was fine anyways.

“You really have faith in the Surgeon of Death’s medical knowledge, huh?” Law said, “I’m a little surprised given the general public’s… opinion of him, that you feel that way.”

Ace’s cheeks colored slightly and he shrugged again, “eh… I think I’ve got a different opinion of him than most people he… he seems like a decent guy, ya know? Honestly, I think I trust most vigilantes like him more than heroes they seem more… truthful with their intentions? Does that make sense? I really admire people like that.”

“That does make sense,” Law nodded, and he ignored the way his heart fluttered in his chest at the indirect praise and the way his thoughts were pushed to a certain vigilante he felt the same about, “I feel the same way, its easier to trust someone when there is less of a chance that they are working with ulterior motives.”

“Exactly,” Ace agreed. He took another bite of his food as they fell into an easy conversation about passing topics as they ate together.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace got home later than expected. He didn’t realize several hours had passed until his phone started buzzing, how gramps could circumvent do not disturbed was beyond Ace’s understanding but there wasn’t much that old man couldn’t do, warning him that if he didn’t get home before midnight he would come find Ace and Law. Ace decided to save Law from another meeting with Garp and let Law walk him to the docks.

Law made him promise to text him when he got home so Law knew he was safe-- Ace promised to so long as Law did the same. He got a text from Law a few blocks from his apartment, telling Ace that he just got home and Ace let him know his apartment was within eyesight and he’d be home in a moment before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

He barely reached his door, his hand on the doorknob as he searched for his keys, when the door was ripped open, causing Ace to fall inside of the apartment.

“What the-“ Ace shouted in surprise as his body made contact with something solid and warm before he was wrapped in a hug and lifted from the ground.

“ACE!” Luffy practically shouted in his ear and Ace couldn’t flinch away from it as his brother had wrapped him in one of his spin-crushing hugs.

“Good to see you too, Lu’,” Ace wheezed out, patting his brother’s back as best as he could with his arms pinned to his side, “But please put me down before I break a rib again.”

Luffy made an unhappy noise but he lowered Ace to the floor anyways and Ace took a few grateful deep breaths as he was realesed.

“Ace had a date!” Luffy said, not waiting for Ace to recover before dragging him into the living room. Ace could tell Luffy nor Sabo had any friends over-- for once-- and he rolled his eyes. It seemed like he wasn’t going to have a peaceful evening texting Law about nothing and planning a second date after all. He did text Law that he was safely in his apartment though and he’d talk later.

“I know, Lu’,” Ace said fondly, allowing Luffy push him onto the couch, “I was there.”

Luffy laughed and sat down beside Ace, practically vibrating out of his skin just as Sabo came out of the kitchen with a stack of plates and some takeout boxes. Ace might have just eaten not too long ago but he was already hungry, he really tried not to eat too much when he was out on dates or in public with new friends, while he couldn’t help his… extreme metabolism, he was a little self conscious about it after a particularly shitty ex pointed out how much he ate. Luckily Sabo didn’t push the issue and remembered to get some dinner of an appropriate serving size for them when he got home.

“So,” Sabo said after a few minutes of the brothers chowing down on some spaghetti and rolls from the Baratie, “How’d the date go?”

Ace felt his cheeks heat up and he shrugged, batting Luffy’s hand away from his plate, “Which one? The failed one or the one that actually worked?”

“Start from the beginning!” Luffy said.

“Okay,” Ace nodded and paused to take a sip of water and collect his thoughts, “So, the Heavenly-Demons attacked the street the cafe was on, you two know that much, well I got hit with a stray bullet-“

Both of his brothers made concerned noises but Ace continued, knowing that it was better to get the basics out and let them ask for details after the story.

“- then Polar Tang stopped by and me and the other people at the cafe hide in the back until I got attacked by the Curropt King. Then the Surgeon of Death saved me- - but I coulda kicked the Corrupt King’s ass without his help,” Ace added just to make his brothers laugh, “Then he fixed up my arm and I was gonna head right home but I ran into Law and we… had a really nice date.”

Ace knew he had a stupid smile on his face but he ignored the way his brothers smirked at him in favor of shoving another meatball in his mouth. 

“So… is there gonna be a second?” Sabo asked and Ace could tell he had _many_ more questions that he couldn’t ask with Luffy around, so he settled on one he could ask.

“I hope so,” Ace said, “I mean, it sounds like it but I don’t-”

“Ace will have a second date,” Luffy interupted, nodding like he could see the future and was just stating fact, “Ace will have another date with Torao.”

Ace and Sabo shared a look, but they knew better than to question Luffy’s confidence.

“Alright,” Ace said finally, “I’ll take your word for this, Lu’. But if you’re wrong-“

“I’m not.”

“- _If_ you’re wrong,” Ace glared at him, “I’m replacing all of the meat in this house with vegan meat.”

Luffy made a horrified noise, sounding like a wounded animal, “Ace wouldn’t!”

“Luffy, we all know I know zero boundaries when it comes to being the meanest big bro ever.”

Luffy pouted in his direction before going back to eating his food like the past few seconds never happened. For a brief moment, Ace thought the conversation was over, before Luffy spoke again.

“Ace also met his other crush today,” he said casually.

Ace nearly choked on his food but saved himself last second, Sabo still reached over to pat his back just in case before handing him his water.

“Luffy, where’d that come from?” Ace asked once he got his breath back.

“Nee, Ace has a crush on the Surgeon of Death,” Luffy stated-- he didn’t ask. He never asked things like that. Luffy just _knew_ and it was _always_ jarring.

“ _Who told you that?_ ” Ace shot a not so subtle glare at Sabo who raised his hands up with wide eyes to say he had told Luffy nothing.

“He’s Ace’s type,” Luffy continued ignoring Ace’s questions, “And Ace likes him.”

Ace sighed and made a noise, “Yeah, okay you got me. I’ve got a crush on him but does that matter?”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Luffy tilted his head to the side.

“Well,” Ace didn’t actually know where this conversation was going but with one last glance at Sabo he kept talking, “It’s not like my crush on him matters, Lu’. It’s not like it'll go anywhere, it’s like how I used to have a crush on Makino, I don’t have a chance with the Surgeon of Death so-“

“Ace could have a chance with him!” Luffy jumped up as he spoke, scowling at Ace, “Ace could date the death-guy if he wanted!”

_Oh if only Luffy knew the full thing…_

But he didn’t and Ace couldn’t tell him why that statement caused his heart to clench the way it did. 

“Lu’,” Ace sighed, “This isn’t me being insecure, this is me being realistic. I can’t really date someone if I don’t know their identity-“ _ugh he sounded like Sabo,_ “-and ‘sides, where does that leave my relationship with Law?”

Luffy made a face, seriously contemplating what Ace said before flopping back onto the couch with a grumble, “Ace could find out death-guy’s identity…”

“Okay, let's say I can,” Ace rolled his eyes, “Where does that leave my relationship with Law?”

Luffy just twisted his face up into a deeper scowl, glaring at the wall in front of him. “It could work…”

“I’m not someone that can do polyamourus relationships, they just aren’t for me. You know that, Luffy,” Ace sighed fondly before reaching over to ruffle his brothers hair, “But thanks for thinking I could make it work.”

Luffy, still glaring, shifted to lean against Ace and gave him a half hug. Sabo and Ace just looked at each other and shook their heads. The rest of their meal was mostly silent before Sabo cleaned up their dishes and told Ace to get a shower and out of his binder, Luffy-- finally letting Ace go-- sprung up and announced he needed to finish his school work and shot off to his room while Ace took it at much calmer pace. He didn’t know what was up with his youngest brother, but he knew better than to question how Luffy knew so much about him, it would probably be for the better if Ace remained ignorant to his brother’s strange skill anyways.

It was a miracle he hadn’t found out about Ace’s secret identity yet, he really didn’t want to risk pushing his luck on the subject.

But maybe he should... No, he’s debated this before and he knew he couldn’t do that. It was too risky, he didn’t want to put that kind of burden on Luffy, it was bad enough he had Sabo worrying about him.

With one last glance back at his brothers, a fond smile graced his lips before he disappeared into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy knows a lot more than he lets on, I wonder how much he actually knows~~  
> and Again, sorry for how short this chapter was but I don’t think it’s a bad chapter despite it being so much shorter than usual
> 
> Also, I’m sorry it’s taking me a while to post these, I really don’t have any reason except writers block is a bitch and I keep getting distracted by random plot bunnies.... yeah... (Also I really wanna add Ace getting a motorcycle? And I’m trying to fit that in with the plot but its... not working the way I want it to and that’s delaying my progress but I like, reeeeaaaallly want to write Ace getting a bike,,,,, I already have a sketch drawn so it’s gonna happen no matter how out of place it may seem when I do fit it in.... I’m not sorry)
> 
> ANYWAYS!!!... I hope y’all enjoyed!! And I hope y’all are staying safe!! Until next time!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has a talk about revealing his secret identity to a certain someone.  
> Meanwhile, Ace does reveal his secret identity to someone but not to who he needs to reveal it to.

“You’re the Surgeon of Death.”

_“Hrrk-!“_

Law choked on his lunch, coughing to dislodge the bite of onigiri from his throat while Luffy stared at him with a serious, deadpan expression until Law managed to clear his throat. Taking a few long drinks of his water, Law finally calmed down enough to speak. It was a miracle they were the only two at their groups usual lunch table-- and that their spot was located not in the cafeteria, but instead in the corner of the campus, in what was probably the least trekked area of the college. Hell, Law hadn’t even known about this spot until he met Deuce and he had already been on campus for a couple of years. But that didn’t stop him from looking around to make sure they were alone.

“Strawhat-ya,” He tried to choose his words carefully, Luffy wasn’t asking him, he was stating he _knew_ and Law knew Luffy well enough that he knew Luffy wouldn’t believe anything else, “How-“

“Torao needs to tell Ace.”

If Law had still been eating he would have choked again.

“ _What?! No!_ ” Law said without thinking, he looked around once more before glaring at the younger man, “ _Why_ should I do _that?!_ ”

Luffy just stared at him for a long moment and Law felt uncomfortably like Luffy was staring straight into his soul, judging his very being.

“Torao should tell Ace.” Luffy said simply after a moment, like that cleared everything up.

“Why?” Law asked once more before a terrifying thought came to mind, “You aren’t going to tell him if I don’t, right?”

Law didn’t _think_ anyone in their friend group would force him to reveal his secret identity but… Well the thought still caused his lungs to seize up and his vision to blur with the threat of a panic attack looming over him.

Luffy’s face screwed up to a nearly comical degree if it weren’t for the context of their conversation as he shook his head.

“No,” he shook his head, “I’d never tell Torao’s secret without his permission.”

“Then why-?”

“Ace should know,” Luffy’s voice went from serious to a softer tone, “Ace won’t tell either, but… Torao should tell Ace.”

“I can’t,” Law said after a moment, ignoring the disappointed and sadden look Luffy gave him, “It’s… it’s not safe for him to know. At least not yet.”

They’d only know each other a month, max, and Law felt that was far too soon to be revealing intimate secrets like ‘hey, I dress up in leather and Kevlar and fight supervillains under the title of “the Surgeon of Death”, what do you do in you’re spare time?’... Yeah _that_ would go just peachy…

“How did you even figure it out?” Law asked, changing the subject for his own sake.

Luffy just shrugged, “Nee, it was kinda obvious,” he laughed a bit, “Torao has death on his fingers,” okay yeah, the tattoos weren’t subtle but that didn’t mean- “and Torao is gonna be a surgeon for kids hearts, _and_ Torao has the vertigo-“

“Vitiligo.”

“Yeah that, and Death guy has those to!” Luffy said, ignoring the look Law gave him, “Besides, Ace has a crush on Death guy too. So Torao should tell him.”

Well that gave Law a pause. Ignoring that Luffy had put together his secret identity from a few-- obvious-- similarities between him and his alter ego, Law focused on what was important at the time being. His love life.

“Ace-ya has a crush on Death?” Law asked, a little surprised. “When?”

Did Ace have a crush on Death for a while or did it come up when he saved him? Now that he was thinking about it, Ace did seem to admire the vigilante when they talked about him afterwards… 

“For a while,” Luffy shrugged, “Ace got a crush on Death guy when…” Luffy’s face screwed up briefly before he shook his head, “never mind, that doesn’t matter. But Torao should tell him!”

Law frowned and held Luffy’s gaze for a long moment before sighing.

“You aren’t going to drop this, are you Strawhat-ya?”

“Hmm-mm,” Luffy shook his head, the same determination still burning in his gaze.

Law knew when he was beat and he sighed once more, “I’ll… think about it,” he relented, “I’m not promising anything, but I’ll think about it. Is that good enough?”

Luffy screwed his face up in thought to a comical degree before nodding, he didn’t look happy, but he accepted, “okay, but I’m holding Torao to it. It’ll be a good thing for Ace and Torao.”

Then, without missing a beat, Luffy reached over and nabbed a rice ball from Law’s lunch. He stuffed it in his mouth, flashing Law a grin as he stood up from their table and turning to run back towards the main part of campus.

“Gotta go!” He called over his shoulder, “I skipped class to talk to Torao! And Nami is gonna be mad if I skip another!”

Law stared at the other’s back before letting out a laugh and shaking his head. He didn’t understand Luffy in the slightest, but he appreciated Luffy’s… boldness and his lack of concern over what others thought about him so long as he had his nakama by his side.

And Law would _think_ about telling Ace. Probably not a quickly as Luffy wanted him too, but he would tell Ace… eventually…

For now though, he had class in fifteen minutes and he intended on actually using his lunch break to eat. He could think about all of that mess later.

  
  


* * *

Ace and Deuce had a little tradition between the two of them that they would have a sleepover once a month. His brothers would let them have the apartment and go out with their own friends for the night as their appartment was really the only place where Ace’s friends could hang out without worry. Most of the time they would have the other ‘spades’-- how his subgroup of their friend group got labeled the spades was a secret he would take to his grave but it did influence his hero title, something he was surprised never got brought up by his friends-- usually Skull, Mihar, Saber, or Corny at the very least, but sometimes their schedules would line up so that Ace could spend a little quality time with his best friend alone-- well Kotatsu was there too but he was always there-- and it was nice. 

It was especially nice when Ace had some world changing news to bring up and he was more nervous about how Deuce was going to take this than he was when he came out to Deuce in middle school.

“Hey,” Ace broke the silence of his room, causing Deuce to look up from petting Kotatsu, “I uh… I’ve got some big news to tell you…?”

Deuce’s expression changed for curious to concerned and Ace quickly looked back down at his game controller and took a deep breath, trying to gather up his confidence again. He hated how nervous he was feeling but he couldn’t stop the cold sweat forming on his brow or the trembling of his hands as he idly flicked through the settings on the starting menu without actually changing them.

“Remember when you said that if I ever had to tell you a secret, that you would take it to your grave, no questions asked?” Ace asked, still not looking at his friend, but seconds later he felt Deuce shift and move to sit beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course. No questions asked, Ace,” Deuce said, then added in a lighter tone, “But if you need to hide a body, I think we should get Sabo and Luffy in on it too. Or at least Skull and Cornelia.”

Ace laughed at that and shook his head, finally looking at his friend, “No, I don’t need to hide a body,” then he elbowed Deuce lightly and jokingly added, “Well, not _this_ time..”

Deuce laughed back and nudged him before turning serious once more as Ace’s expression fell and he looked back at his controller.

“Ace?” He asked.

Taking a deep breath, Ace resolved himself for what he was about to say.

“I’m the Black Spade.” He said finally, “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I figured now was the time and if it’s a lot to process and you need some time and-“

“Wait,” Deuce interrupted, shaking Ace’s shoulder a bit to get his attention, “Slow down!”

Ace’s jaw shut with a click and he stared at Deuce’s face as he processed the information. For a long few minutes, neither one spoke a word before Deuce nodded and let his hand drop from Ace’s shoulder.

“Okay,” he said finally, “Okay that actually… makes a lot of sense…”

“Yeah?” Ace asked, feeling a bit lighter now that he could see Deuce was taking it rather well.

“Yeah,” Deuce nodded, “If I’m being honest I had my suspeceons but I didn’t reall put it together. Who else…?”

“Knows?” Ace asked and Deuce nodded again, “Only Sabo and uh, remember Eustass? The mechanic with the prosthetic arm?”

“I do, why does he…?”

“He provides my gear,” Ace answered, “his crew provides gear to a lot of heroes and villains. As long as you don’t put them on blast and pay right or make a deal with em they’ll give ya good gear and keep it under wraps.”

Deuce nodded, “okay,” he paused and thought it over before nodding agin and repeating a little more confidently, “okay. That all.. makes an alarming amount of sense but I still have a couple of questions.”

Ace was expecting that much, “Alright, shoot and I’ll try to answer.”

“You haven’t told Luffy?” Deuce asked and Ace shook his head, “Why not?”

“I don’t want to worry him,” Ace said with a shrug, it wasn’t a good reason but it was his, “I didn’t even want to tell Sabo but… I just don’t want them both to worry about me.”

Deuce sighed in a way that Ace knew meant he wanted to have a serious heart to heart but Ace just gave him a look to move on. Deuce rolled his eyes at his friend but moved on as requested.

“Alright, next question,” Deuce said, “Why are you telling me now?”

“I… I just wanted to,” Ace said honestly, “I’ve wanted to tell you a for a while but now seemed like the right time and I… need some advice?”

“Is this about the thing you texted me a while ago about a hero and a love triangle?”

Ace didn’t look at Deuce but he nodded, muttering, “... yes…”

“You know,” Deuce said, “Despite how much I write about them, I have no experience nor interest in romantic relationships, right?”

“I know!” Ace, side-eyeing Deuce, “but you’re still the only one I’d talk to about this.”

Deuce hummed and got up from Ace’s bed, going to grab his journal from his overnight bag before sitting back on the bed. With his journal in hand, he flipped open to a page filled with notes that Ace could read were plot points for the ‘idea’ Ace had given him. Ace flopped down, laying his feet over Deuce’s legs as they got settled and letting Kotatsu snuggle up on his chest.

“Okay, I’m guessing one of the points in this love triangle is Law?”

Right into it, as always. Ace could only mange to be a little annoyed at how quickly Deuce was getting started on this but at the same time he was grateful for his best friends ability to adapt to whatever weird crap Ace told him about.

“Yes.”

“The other?”

“The Surgeon of Death,” Ace watched Deuce freeze up for a brief moment before crossing some things out, then writing and circling a new note.

“Wasn’t expecting that, but at least its not a marine.” Deuce mused, “Iknow enough about Law, but tell me about the Surgeon of Death. How did you meet? What’s he like?”

“Well,” Ace said with a shrug, “We met when I was on patrol a few years ago. He and I kinda fought at first thinking we were both the criminal we were after but when we realized what was going on we just… started teaming up when we came across each other. He does flirt with me a lot, but I can’t tell if he’s doing that to mock me or if he actually likes me. And he’s not nearly as scary as the reports make him out to be. He only cuts people up if they deserve it and most of the time he puts them back together after he’s done.”

“Uh-huh,” Deuce nodded, jotting things down, “That doesn’t make him sound less intimidating but he does sound like your type.”

“I really do have a type, huh?” Ace sighed, “Any idea on what to do?”

“Not a clue,” Deuce said unhelpfully, “But on the bright side, if this keeps up I might have a bestseller on my hands.”

“Ugh,” Ace lightly kicked Deuce’s thigh and shot him a mock glare, “you’re the worst, profiting from my struggle.” Then he paused and added, “I want half the profits.”

Deuce stuck his tongue out at him and flipped the page, “greedy but you’ve got a deal. Come on, let’s brainstorm some ideas on how to figure this out. I can’t be _that_ difficult. All we’re doing is trying to figure out your love life and balancing your two lives with it.”

_Yup, this was gonna super simple._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter but eh.. writers/artblock is constantly kicking my ass atm so... if I keep posting short chapters at least I’m getting stuff done lmao
> 
> nnyways I might make a full chapter to the backstory at some point but I’m not sure, it depends on if I can decide on how to write it and if it’s something y’all actually wanna hear about lmao 
> 
> Yeah, so I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to write Luffy and Deuce talking with Law and Ace lol And hopefully with some help these two gay dorks will be able to figure things out a little easier
> 
> until next time!! I hope everyone is staying safe!! Bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more from this au, I have an art tumblr that I’ll be posting any drawings I’ve done!!!
> 
> https://autpunk-artist.tumblr.com/
> 
> So follow me there if ya wanna!!! I do a lot of One Piece art and it all gets posted there!!!
> 
> And I hope y’all liked the fic!!


End file.
